


❝Reír Para No Llorar.❞ ➤Joker/Batman

by MOONSAV



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Gotham (TV), Joker (2019), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batjokes, Batman - Freeform, BatmanandJoker, Blood and Gore, Fanfic, Joker - Freeform, Lex Luthor and Joker, LexJokes, M/M, Random - Freeform, Sad, Superlex, Superman - Freeform, Violence, Yaoi, boyslove, jokesbat, lexluthor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONSAV/pseuds/MOONSAV
Summary: Un drástico cambio de humor en el Joker, tomando decisiones inesperadas e impropias de él. Trae a cierto murciélago ahogado en dudas, incapaz de pensar que finalmente, el payaso había recapacitado.Lex Luthor estaba a punto de renunciar a uno de sus mayores deseos de la vida, asesinar al Kryptoniano de capa roja. Su estrés había llegado a tal punto, que ahora su único anhelo, era hacerlo desaparecer, no saber absolutamente nada de él. Puesto que la culpa lo perseguía a cada instante, y no se atrevería a aceptarlo.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Clark Kent/Lex Luthor/Bruce Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Lex Luthor
Kudos: 16





	1. La noche.

Encerrado en su propio mundo. Estaba parado en una azotea contemplando la Bat-signal, pensando en el murciélago y en todas las atrocidades por las que lo hizo pasar... 

¿Quién podría mirarlo a la cara después de haberlo hecho sufrir un infierno? a veces se preguntaba en que pensaba Batman en las noches mas oscuras de la ciudad.

Inconscientemente podía escuchar los gritos de todos aquellos a los que hizo sufrir, se perdió en su imaginación recordando, todas y cada una de las infracciones que había cometido. Su rostro estaba impasible mirando a la nada, no encontraba excusas para justificar sus actos. Todo le parecía extraño, por un momento pensó que nada de eso había sucedido y que todo era una mala jugada de su cerebro. Una pesadilla. Tan solo una ilusión. 

Quería correr y alejarse de todo. Pero no podía irse sin darle una explicación al murciélago, quería disculparse, no sabía por qué pero sentía que necesitaba hacerlo. Aunque ¿Tendría el descaro de decir tal barbaridad en frente del hombre que había sido testigo de todos sus actos aborrecibles?. Sentía repulsión por sí mismo.

Y en esa fría brisa que lo abraza y la silenciosa noche, solo lo hacía sentir más solitario, más torpe, más imbécil. Se abrazó a sí mismo con fuerza, tratando de encontrar apoyo y calor que lo aliviara.

¿Por qué tenía que sentir todo esto ahora?, ¿Qué fue lo que cambió? Odiaba sentirse indefenso, por eso juró que nunca más se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos. Falló.

Pero no era su culpa, todo esto era injusto. Gotham lo convirtió en el ser que es, un monstruo. Una máquina de matar imparable, pero el nunca lo pidió.

Solo una persona se cruzó por su cabeza, una persona que destruyó su vida. Su padre.

Un hombre que lo hizo conocer el infierno, lo hizo conocer la destrucción y la capacidad de no sentir absolutamente nada por los menos afortunados. El causante del único dolor que marcó su vida.

Nunca lo trató como un ser humano, lo usaba como un juguete sin emociones. Sin vida.

Su madre, alcohólica y prostituta solo le hablaba para insultarlo y hacerle recordar lo miserable que se volvió su vida desde que él nació. A veces ella apagaba cigarros en sus muñecas como castigo o lo encerraba en el maletero del auto por horas. Sin razón aparente, solo por aburrimiento.

Pero ahí es cuando aparece el peor de todos, su tío. Ese execrable ser que lo tocaba de maneras, que él nunca había tocado a nadie. Ni siquiera él, el hombre mas odiado de Gotham había cometido actos tan asquerosos e imperdonables como la violación a un infante.

En sus piernas existen viejas cicatrices que cuentan la historia de un pasado oscuro. 

Cuando murió su esposa, todo tipo de esperanza que poseía también murió. Lo volvió demente, ya no le importaba nada, entregó su vida a la locura. Vida la cual ya no respetaba porque no la apreciaba, ya nada parecía tener algún tipo de valor o sentido. Y renunció a su normalidad.

Recordar esto, lo hizo pensar en todo el tiempo que ha pasado y lo rápido que parece haber sucedido ahora. Alzó su vista hacia el cielo. Esta vez estaba oscuro, ya no estaba la Bat-signal alumbrándolo. Quizás ya se fue a casa, de seguro Batman tiene una linda mujer esperándolo. O tal vez hijos, con los que compartía.

No, no, ¿En que pensaba? Es Batman, es tan solitario y frío como las noches de Gotham. Era imposible que tuviera a alguien esperándolo.

Sonrió un poco y dejó de abrazarse, ya se sentía mas confiado. Ahora pensaba mas detalladamente en el murciélago, tan habilidoso y fuerte. Tan confiado de sí mismo, le gustaría tener esa confianza.

Por alguna razón, el Joker sentía que simplemente, no era capaz de odiar a Batman. Por mucho que lo intentara siempre terminaba encariñándose con el. Le hace sentir seguro, de algún modo.

Y es que, no puede odiar a aquel que le dio una razón de vida. La razón de sus risas y sus tonterías ñoñas.

Esta vez se rió un poco, pero no de manera alocada o enfermiza. Se rió con gusto en nostalgia de sus bonitos momentos que lo hacen feliz.

\- Así que ya estás feliz. - La voz grave que sonó a sus espaldas lo hizo girar con desesperación. Preguntándose cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí viéndolo.

\- Batsy, que... sorpresa, ¿Que haces aquí? Acaso no tienes criminales que combatir o... cosas aburridas que hacer con la... liga de la justicia. - Dijo con sarcasmo, extrañaría esto.

\- Solo hago unas rondas por la ciudad. Oye, hubo un robo fallido en el banco de Gotham y puede que esté involucrada la mafia. ¿No estarás tu involucrado, verdad?. - Preguntó acercándose al payaso.

\- Jajaja por favor Bats, si hubiera sido yo habría sido todo un éxito. Además, no tengo una relación bonita con la mafia. - Haciendo énfasis en "bonita", porque en verdad la mafia lo detestaba. Simplemente por haberlos engañado y haber asesinado a varios de sus secuaces, no era nada.

\- Eso pensaba, aunque te estaré vigilando. No has hecho nada extraño y es inquietante. ¿Qué demonios planeas? porque sea lo que sea, voy a detenerte. Y volverás a ese sucio agujero al que perteneces. - Era "sutil" el tono amenazador con el que hablaba, aunque era obvio porqué Batman desconfiaba de él. 

Quizás lo que le dirá lo tomará como una buena noticia.

\- Batman, ya no tienes que observarme más o perseguirme. Porque tengo una excelente noticia ¡Redoble de tambores!. - Imitó con su boca el sonido y con sus dedos las baquetas de batería. - ¡Me voy de Gotham city para siempre! JAJAJAJA

El peli-verde estalló en risa fingida. Solo para querer demostrarle a Batman que no le afectaba irse de su lado para siempre, pero claro, era mentira.

\- ¿Qué? Tu no te puedes ir. - Habló cortante el encapuchado sin emoción en el rostro. Pero por dentro se moría de la inquietud.

\- ¿Eh, y por qué no? - cuestionó el payaso, esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

\- Porque eres un criminal e irás a un manicomio por tu demencia. Tu debes cumplir mas de 40 años de condena por tus delitos. Te guste o no. Eres un peligro para la humanidad - Se cruzó de brazos volviendo a su seriedad.

\- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! por supuesto que no. No volveré a Arkham. - Esta vez el Joker respondió con el mismo tono amenazador que el murciélago. - ¡Admítelo! Es lo mejor para todos, Gotham me quiere fuera de la ciudad y yo no quiero nada de esta porquería de lugar. Solo trae desgracia, si te preocupa a donde iré o qué haré. Tranquilo, supongo que iré a Metrópolis y lo que haré allá aun no está definido... - Habló con desanimo. Ya era definitivo.

\- ¿Que es lo que te sucede? Actúas mas extraño de lo común. Primero dejas de delinquir y te comportas como alguien ¿"normal"?, por favor. ¿Y ahora que? Te vas así como si nada, existen reglas, no puedes hacer lo que quieras cuando quieras.

\- Ja, ja. Batman. No necesito tu permiso para irme de aquí, solo te estoy avisando. Odio esta pocilga y me largo, tengo contactos que pueden ayudarme en Metrópolis. No te preocupes por mi, JAJAjajaja. Me aburrí, de mi propio juego en el que te enredé. Me cansó. - Se mostró la satisfacción en el rostro del pálido. Al fin se podía desahogar y no le importaba, podía percibir la libertad desde cerca.

\- ¿Discúlpame?, ¿Tú te aburriste? ¿Tú te cansaste? ¡Yo debería decir eso! Me tienes como imbécil siguiéndote por todo Gotham, volviéndome loco. ¡Riéndote en mi cara! Burlándote de mi juicio. Eres un enfermo sin emociones, destruyes todo lo que tocas. ¿No te basta con haber acabado la mitad de esta ciudad? - Trataba de mantener la calma pero dejaba relucir su obvio desconcierto por la decisión que tomó su némesis.

Joker mostró una sonrisa en grande, le parece divertido escuchar esas palabras de Batman. Porque él sabía perfectamente que todo eso era cierto, él mismo se lo había dicho al espejo. Miraba al murciélago con dolor en sus ojos, sus palabras lo marcaban y lo recordaría, pero él aborrece tener que lamentarse en frente de nadie y parecer débil.

\- Tienes razón, ¡exacto! de eso estoy hablando. Me iré de aquí y todos podrán vivir sus vidas tranquilamente, como siempre lo has deseado. ¿No te parece increíble? No tendremos que volver a vernos ja, ja, ja me haces feliz. - Risa falsa y sarcasmo mas de lo usual.

\- Mira, ¿Sabes que? Ya no me importa. Al menos dime, en dónde te quedarás, con quién te quedarás y hasta cuando estarás en Metrópolis. - Fue claro y lo dijo sin chistar. Era obvio la cara de intriga y asombro que puso el peliverde al escuchar eso, que hasta lo dejó sin habla por unos minutos. ¿En serio le había dicho eso?.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Ya me escuchaste. Tengo todo el derecho de saberlo.

\- Un viejo amigo. Quizás lo conozcas, ¿Te suena el nombre Lex Luthor?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso conoces a ese hombre?

\- Es... mi mejor amigo. Y es muy divertido, jajaja a veces me recuerda a ti. - Recordaba como Lex se enojaba igual de fácil y rápido que el murciélago.

\- ¿De donde lo conoces?

\- Tuvimos un encuentro casual.

\- ¿Te quedarás con él?

\- ¿No es obvio?

Sus palabras dejaron con un mal sabor de boca a Batman pero evitó el trasfondo de sus palabras y continuó diciendo

\- Te estaré vigilando, esto no se queda así.

Con esto dicho, el hombre desapareció tan rápido como apareció. Y todo volvió a quedar en completo silencio. 

Su sonrisa se borró y ya no quería reír.

Mañana mismo se iría de esta ciudad. No se quedaría en un lugar en el que se sentía vacío.

¿Será que Lex aún lo recuerde?

... ... ...


	2. La visita.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El payaso se queda sin opciones, deberá recurrir a un viejo amigo.

17.08.2020

La mañana amenaza con ser un día bastante indiferente. Nublado y sin nadie en las calles no daban ganas de querer levantarse temprano.

Pero ahí estaba el, Alfred. Su mayordomo.

Quien abrió las cortinas junto a la gran ventana. No solo causándole una gran ceguera a Bruce por la claridad sino que además se congeló en frío por la ventolera que le daba en todo el rostro.

\- Arriba señor Bruce, se le hace tarde para desayunar.

Empero, el millonario se escondió aun mas entre sus sábanas y frazadas. No quería ni siquiera pensar en el largo y aburridor día que lo esperaba.

\- (Gruñó) 

\- Señor si no se levanta ahora, después se le hará tarde para ir a trabajar.- El mayor lo libró de las sábanas que lo cubrían. Bruce se quejó inmediatamente al haber perdido el calor que lo abrazaba.

\- ¡Alfred! No hagas eso, es temprano - A regañadientes volvió a tomar las sábanas y arroparse.

\- (Suspira) ¿Al menos va a bajar a desayunar, o tendré que botar todo a la basura?

\- Haz lo que quieras, tengo sueño todavía.

\- Bien, avisaré en la empresa que va a faltar. Por cierto, el Joker aun no se ha ido de Gotham.

Y con solo haber dicho aquello. El menor se levantó con euforia de la cama con esas palabras que le espantaron el sueño, como si esa fuera la mejor noticia de su vida.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Pensándolo bien si tengo ganas de desayunar un poco, voy a estar en la Bat-cave.

\- ¿Y también va a ir a trabajar?

\- Voy a estar trabajando, pero como Batman.- Alfred lo seguía bajando por las escaleras.

\- P-pero señor... ¿Va a seguir tratando de que no se vaya?... - No hubo respuesta. - ... ¿Y si es lo mejor?

Bruce se detuvo en la sala, a pocos segundos de abrir la entrada a la guarida. Encarando a su mayordomo.

\- ¿Que? ¿Como puedes decir eso, Alfred? No puedo permitir que deje la ciudad. Será un caos.

\- Señor sabe que solo quiero lo mejor para usted, y sinceramente dedicarle tanto tiempo a un criminal no es bueno para su salud.

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Alfred lo vio entrar a la Bat-cave pero no lo siguió, solo le habló desde la entrada.

\- Usted sabe a lo que me refiero.- Y se fue.

Bruce simplemente se limitó a pensar que su mayordomo tal vez tenía razón, quizás el tener que concentrarse tanto en cada movimiento de su rival tenga consecuencias para su bienestar físico y sobretodo, psicológico. Este, "juego" que creó el Joker para Batman, era dañino. Y los terminaría matando si no se detenían.

Y eso, era lo que Alfred temía. Alfred sabía que Bruce no era capaz de asesinarlo, pero le preocupaba tanto que ese lunático le arruinara la vida, que simplemente prefería que se fuera de Gotham.

A veces Bruce podía entenderlo, a veces creía que se preocupaba demasiado.

Puso ambas manos en las sienes de su cabeza, la jaqueca que tenía era insoportable, no había dormido absolutamente nada la noche anterior. Puesto que se la había pasado viendo cada acción que realizó el payaso, quizás buscaba alguna reacción que le mostrara que el Joker le estaba mintiendo y que solo quería engañarlo para hacer algún desastre, pero nada.

El villano había pasado tranquilamente la noche en las calles de Gotham, sin quedarse en un lugar determinado. Como un alma en pena, caminaba. No entendía, no encontraba razón del porqué se quería ir, así como así, tan simple como eso. ¿Cómo se atrevía?, ¿Acaso había planeado todo esto?

¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Que es lo que quiere?...

\- (Suspira) ¿Qué quiere de mi?... - Se sentó frente a esas grandes pantallas de las computadoras. Esta vez buscando la locación del empresario, Luthor.

¿Qué relación tenían él y el Joker?

¿Qué es lo podía querer el Joker de Luthor y viceversa? ¿Es que acaso se conocían?

¿Qué tipos de encuentros tenían?

¿Por qué su rival iría tras ese hombre?

Trató de conseguir el acceso a las cámaras de seguridad de LexCorp, pero Luthor poseía una seguridad mucho mas avanzada que la suya y le fue imposible conseguir la entrada a los datos de la empresa.

En un momento puso las cámaras que tenían rastreado al criminal, pero solo se podían ver interferencias en las pantallas. Al parecer, el payaso había destruido todas las cámaras que lo filmaban.

Acto siguiente probó revisando las cámaras de Arkham, específicamente las de la celda del peliverde. Pero nada, no había rastro de él en todo el manicomio, ni una sola pista.

Recostó su cabeza en el escritorio y cerró sus ojos, estaba cansado. No tenía cabeza para pensar en todo.

\- ¿Donde estás?...

***************

Observaba una botella de tequila media vacía, apoyando su codo en el escritorio y su vaso de cristal entre sus dedos, extrañamente y por un momento se sintió identificado con aquel objeto.

Casi vacío, esperando a ser llenado de nuevo, pero que cada día que pasa se vaciaba un poco más.

\- Yo te entiendo, amigo.- Le dijo a la botella.- Yo sé lo que se siente estar... casi vacío...

\- Señor Luthor, hay un hombre muy extraño aquí en recepción. Se hace llamar Joker y tiene una pinta muy extrovertida, dice que usted lo conoce. He tratado de decirle que usted no quiere visitas pero no me entiende, he llamado a seguridad pero él amenaza con que no se va a ir hasta que usted lo vea...-La voz de la recepcionista se hizo sonar en la contestadora. Si era quien creía que era iba a matarlo por entrar de esa manera a su empresa, pero por otro lado. Quizás le haga bien algo de compañía.

\- Hazlo pasar.

\- S-sí..

Mientas tanto en recepción.

\- Muy bien, ¿será que alguno de ustedes ya habló con Lex? ¿O tendré que hacerlo yo mismo?- El hombre se acercó a la recepcionista acariciándole el cabello.- Dime lo que sabes, cariño.

La chica solo apartó su mano pero el payaso insistente le volvió a decir

\- Dime lo que sabes. Cariño.- Se acercó mas al rostro de la mujer y puso énfasis en sus palabras.

\- Dice que ya puede subir.- El hombre sonrió por sus palabras y los guardias se fueron del lugar.

\- Muchas gracias, corazón.- Le besó la frente a la chica y se fue por el ascensor en dirección a la oficina del empresario.

El piso número 30 es al que se dirige, estaba solo en el elevador así que se siente mucho mas cómodo. La música que sonaba dentro del sitio le gustaba, de hecho, el ya la conocía. Blinding ligths de The Weeknd era una de sus favoritas.

Espontáneamente empezó a mover su cabeza al ritmo de la canción, después sus pies y todo su cuerpo. Dejándose llevar por aquellos sonidos pegadizos que lo satisfacen.

Las cámaras filmaban cada segundo, cada movimiento que el criminal daba, estaba bailando, sin preocupaciones. En ese momento solo existía él y su mundo.

El guardia al ver las cámaras del ascensor, sorprendido y extrañado solamente le subió volumen a la música del equipo. Viendo danzar al hombre.

Oh, the city's cold and empty (oh)  
No one's around to judge me (oh)  
I can't see clearly when you're gone...

Ahí estaba el, dejándose llevar por el momento, disfrutando de la canción y la felicidad que le producía, había olvidado que estaba en un ascensor y tampoco le daba pena o vergüenza que alguien lo viera.

Ciertas partes de la canción lo hacían sentir tan bien, que cantaba la canción junto al artista.

I said, ooh, I'm blinded by the lights  
No, I can't sleep until I feel your touch

Y cuando había llegado al clímax del momento, las puertas se abrieron. Sorprendiéndolo un poco, para después simplemente salir del lugar.

Caminó hasta la gran habitación del fondo, la tenue iluminación le agradaba. Ni muy claro o muy oscuro, le daba un ambiente acogedor al edificio. Después de todo, ya eran las tres de la tarde.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el murciélago. Sería tan difícil para él tener que adaptarse a la idea de que no lo volvería a ver, tener que dejar todo atrás. No creía ser capaz de hacerlo solo, pero para eso estaba Lex. Quizás solo necesitaba algo de compañía.

Tocó la puerta tres veces, y al abrir, ahí lo vio. El empresario infame del que todo Metrópolis hablaba.

Alexander Joshep Luthor.

\- ¡Lexie! Amigo, cuánto tiempo. Nos vamos a divertir tanto ¡Jajajaja!

***************

Por otro lado, Bruce seguía tratando de buscar la ubicación de su némesis. Pero sin nada que lo guiara a el.

\- Alfred, en la mañana, cuando me dijiste que el Joker aun no había dejado Gotham ¿Por qué fue?

\- La última vez que lo vi fue a las afueras del manicomio Arkham. No sabría decirle exactamente lo que hacía, solo lo vi merodeando por la entrada. ¿No ha encontrado nada?

\- ¡No! No hay absolutamente nada sobre él en toda la ciudad. ¿Que haré ahora, Alfred?

\- ¿No ha pensado en buscar ayuda en Metrópolis?

\- ¿A quién?

\- Al señor Kent, por supuesto.

\- Bueno, parece ser la única opción que tengo. Voy a llamarlo.

El héroe krytoniano, quien estaba en su trabajo como periodista en Dailey Planet. Recibió la llamada del enmascarado.

\- Bruce, ¿sucede algo?

\- Necesito que encuentres al Joker, se fue esta mañana de Gotham y no he podido localizarlo. Dijo que estaría con Luthor, yo estaré en Metrópolis en dos horas.

\- ¿Con Luthor?...¿Por qué con Luthor?

\- ¡No lo sé! Solo búscalos, no me tardaré en llegar. Es peligroso que estén juntos.

\- Está bien, tranquilo. Haré lo que pueda.

Colgó tan rápido como salió, yendo en dirección al hombre que mas odiaba. Por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento sobre el comodín.

Y eso lo asustaba.

***************

\- Jack.

El payaso caminó sonriente hacia el escritorio de el empresario. Ambos se miraban sin cruzar palabra, pero Lex fue el primero en reaccionar tomando su vaso y llenándolo con un poco de la botella de whisky que tenía al lado.

\- ¿Whisky? - Preguntó Luthor ofreciéndole el vaso que tenía en sus manos.

\- Si eres tan amable.- Respondió el payaso aceptando la invitación de Lex.

Tomando todo el líquido del vaso, de un solo sorbo. Luego se lo entregó al hombre nuevamente, pero este volvió a llenar el vaso con Whisky desocupando la botella y tomarlo todo.

\- ¿Deseas algo mas?

\- Mmm, no gracias

\- ¿Un aperitivo?

\- Ya comí, pero ¿Por qué la amabilidad Lex?

\- Solo digo, ya que entras a mi empresa como si fueras el dueño. Pensé que también tendría que atenderte.

\- No seas ridículo Lexie, solo quise ser amable con tus empleados y no les toqué un pelo. Relájate

\- Si claro, y a que se debe tu placentera visita en mi humilde empresa, Jack.

El peliverde se sentó en la silla frente a Luthor, para responder mejor acomodado.

\- Digamos que, me aburrí. Y que mejor que venir a verte para alegrarme el día ¿No es así?

\- Me gustaría poder decir lo mismo - Lex lo vio juguetear con la botella vacía, pero algo pasaba. Algo faltaba.- ¿Donde esta Harley?

El payaso pensó un poco sus palabras.- Ella se fue, fuera de Gotham. Donde nadie la conoce.

\- ¿Te dejó?

\- Yo le pedí que me dejara.- Lex se quedó en silencio.- Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para hablar de mi vida sentimental. Vine para divertirme contigo y eso haremos.- Le dijo sonriendo.

\- No estoy de humor.

\- Nunca lo estás.

El empresario le dio una mirada asesina, pero el mas bajo solo apartó la vista.

\- De todas maneras, no tengo tiempo. Estoy trabajando

\- No sabía que tomar botellas de Whisky era un trabajo. ¿Donde me inscribo?

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Acaso estas así por el Super-Imbécil al que intentas destruir?

\- ...

\- oh, Lexie, no seas aburrido conmigo. Yo estoy solo, tú estas solo, y pensé ¿Que tal si pasamos nuestra soledad juntos?

\- Yo no estoy solo.

\- ¿Y por qué no hay nadie a tu lado? ¡JAJA!

\- ¡Cállate! Si no tienes nada mas que hacer. ¡Vete!

\- Yo me iré, si jugamos a un juego.- insistió el payaso.

\- No me prestaré a tus chistes sin gracia.

\- ¡Por favor! Solo por esta vez, y después, me voy, así de fácil ¿Que dices?

\- No.

\- Vamos Lex, al menos quiero que mi viaje haya valido la pena. Es solo un pequeño juego y ya, ¿Si?

\- (Gruñe) ¿Que juego? - Se resignó a preguntar.

\- ¿Te gustaría probar tu suerte jugando al póquer? - Decía mientras sacaba sus cartas de su saco.

\- Por supuesto que no, y mucho menos contigo. Pero si eso hará que te vayas, entonces lo haré.

\- Existe una pequeña regla.

\- ¿Cual es el truco?

\- No es ningún truco, es que solamente quiero cambiar una cosa del juego...

\- Habla.- El hombre estaba perdiendo su inexistente paciencia.

\- Quiero que juguemos con quitarnos prendas - Hablaba con una sonrisa y mirada desvergonzadas.

\- ...¿Qué?...


	3. El juego.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex y Jack tendrán que poner a prueba su amistad, ¿Qué mejor que un juego previo para entrar en confianza?

**17.08.2020**

_\- Bruce, creo que están en la empresa de Lex. No me puedo acercar ¿Donde estas?_

\- Tranquilo, ya estoy en Metrópolis, si queremos acercarnos iremos por arriba. Y luego haremos un ataque sorpresa. No quiero que se enteren de que estamos buscándolos.

_\- ¿Como estas tan seguro de que está en la ciudad?_

\- Ayer me dijo que se iría de Gotham para siempre, por lo que entendí quiere venir a Metrópolis porque estaba aburrido ¿Puedes creerlo ?, y que su "gran amigo Lex Luthor" lo va a recibir. Pensé que todo era una broma pero al día siguiente él no aparece por ningún lugar de Gotham. ¿No te parece mucha coincidencia?

_\- Quizás pero ... ¿Por que Lex ?, ¿Que puede querer Lex del Joker? ¿Cómo es que son amigos?_

\- Vine aquí para averiguarlo, pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que algo están tramando.

_\- No lo creo, no e visto a Lex hacer algún movimiento turbio. Todo ha estado bastante tranquilo_

\- Como sea, no me da confianza dejar a esos dos criminales juntos.

_\- Esta bien, pero mejor apresúrate, estoy en la azotea del edificio._

\- ¿Podrías ser mas específico?

El Kryptoniano simplemente cortó la llamada, sabía que Batman se las podía arreglar bastante bien solo.

\- Imbécil.

El héroe nocturno, pasó por las calles sin llamar la atención. 

Hasta llegar por uno de los edificios que se encuentran al frente de LexCorp y subir por éste. Como creía, Superman también estaba en el edificio, esperándolo.

\- Necesito buenas noticias.- El millonario se acercó al superhombre, logrando obtener una mejor vista del edificio de al frente.

\- No puedo ver a través de esas paredes, Lex tiene todo asegurado para que no me acerque.

\- Entonces usaremos estos.

El murciélago le mostró al héroe unos binoculares que cargaba en su Bat-belt. Entregándole un par.

**_***************_ **

Dentro del edificio, se encuentra un sujeto calvo atractivo y sin camisa, junto a otro sujeto peliverde atractivo sin sus zapatos y chaleco jugando al póquer (Normal). Pero uno no parecía estar tan contento como el otro.

\- ¿Cuál tienes, Lexie?

\- Diecinueve. ¿Tu?

El payaso miró sus cartas y maliciosamente responde

\- Pero que suerte la mía, tengo veintiuno ¡Jajajajaja! Quiero tu reloj a cambio y además, tendrás que quitarte otra prenda ...

\- No ganarás tan fácil.- El empresario se levantó de su silla para poder quitarse el cinturón y entregarle al criminal su reloj.

\- Me pregunto cual será la siguiente prenda, jajaja

\- No te hagas ilusiones, lunático.

\- Pero que mal piensas de mi Lexie, jamás podría verte de otra manera ... que tu no quisieras, claro.

\- Solo terminemos con esto, pero esta vez, yo quiero ordenar la baraja.

\- Como quieras.- El Joker le entregó los naipes al otro hombre.

\- Bien ...- Lex comenzó a barajar las cartas a su gusto, mostrando unos pequeños trucos que conocía. Miraba desafiante al peliverde, dándole un sentido que no era ningún primerizo en el juego.

\- Wow, me impresionas Lex ¿Quién podría pensar que te gusta apostar? - El Joker lo miraba intrépido, apoyándose en el escritorio y acercándose más al empresario.

\- Hay cosas que no sabes de mi.

\- Pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para conocernos, Lexie.

\- Puede ser ...

Luthor al terminar de barajar, le entregó sus respectivas cinco cartas al Joker. Y él quedándose con otras cinco.

\- ¿Qué tienes? Jack - El empresario miraba sus cartas satisfecho.

\- Dilo tu primero

\- Tengo un par de _Queen.-_ Lex mostró sus cartas victorioso _, pensó_ que había ganado _._

 _-_ ¿Enserio? No es posible ... creo que yo ... ¡Gané de nuevo! - El payaso tiró sus cartas sobre el escritorio riéndose exageradamente de su rival, dejando a la vista del empresario La escalera real ( **Royal Flush** ). Luthor apretó sus puños con fuerza frunciendo el ceño, apunto de explotar.

\- ¡Maldito bastardo tramposo! - Lex se levantó de su silla y le dio un gran golpe al Joker en el rostro.

\- ¡Lex JAJAJAJA pero que mal perdedor eres! JAJAJA - El payaso se sobaba la mejilla y el labio inferior saliendo un poco de sangre, donde había sido golpeado por su contrincante.- Aun no hemos terminado, te toca pagar. No seas injusto Lexie

El millonario volvió a tomar su lugar aun enojado.- Bien. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

\- Esos lujosos anillos que traes en la mano - Luthor se los entregó sin chistar, debería su revancha.

\- Listo.

\- Pero que buen gusto tienes ...- El criminal miraba los anillos posicionados en sus dedos y luego a Lex.- Ahora tienes que quitarte una prenda.

El calvo cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar paz, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y mucho menos con quién.- Bien. 

Levantó sus pies apoyándolos sobre el escritorio, quitándose los finos zapatos que traía en frente del criminal. 

\- Listo.

\- No me quejo, pero deberías cuidarte mas Lexie. No te quedan muchas prendas por sacar JAJAJAJA

\- Sigue riendo, payaso.

**_***************_ **

\- ¿Ves algo Bruce?

\- Solo veo figuras opacas.

\- Déjame intentar.- El superhombre tomando los binoculares, a través de ellos el edificio de al frente.

\- ¿Qué ves, puedes ver a Luthor o al Joker?

\- Lo mismo, solo figuras opacas.

\- Maldición ... creo que es hora de entrar

\- Creo que veo algo, veo dos hombres ... uno mas alto que el otro, no alcanzo a ver que hacen ...

\- Clark, dame eso entraremos ahora mismo.

\- E-espera

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Pues ... es que veo a ... no me vas creer si te lo digo

\- Déjame ver a mi -. Batman le arrebató los binoculares de las manos.

Al principio seguía viendo lo mismo que al inicio, figuras opacas. Pero después alcanzó a ver como extrañamente una figura se montaba encima de la otra, poniéndolo en pánico e incómodo. Ambas figuras eran bastante masculinas, si era el Joker quien acompañaba a Luthor eso quiere decir que ... ¿Eran ellos dos en esa posición?

**< ** _¿Ellos son ... amantes?_ **>**

No no. No. Ni siquiera se veían claramente los cuerpos, podría ser cualquiera. No podría imaginarse a su rival en esa posición, con ese hombre. Hasta donde sabía el Joker no tenía interés en los hombres, o en tener algún tipo de relación amorosa.

 **< ** _Es ridículo pensar que algo puede pasar entre ellos._ ** >**

\- ¿Lo ves Bruce? - El superhombre que parecía estar igual de anonadado, no quería creerlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Conocía a Lex y definitivamente no creía que fuera capaz de _salir_ con un psicópata. Mucho menos el Joker.

\- Tenemos que entrar.

**_***************_ **

Mientras que por fuera parecía ser una escena erótica, la realidad era muy diferente.

\- ¡Ya basta, quiero que me devuelvas mis cosas! - Lex afirmativamente se encontró en el regazo del criminal. Pero ahorcándolo y demasiado furioso como para avergonzarse por estar encima de otro hombre.

\- A-así nno esco-mo se juega-a - El payaso sin poder hablar por la falta de aire, balbuceaba.

\- ¡No me interesa tu juego de mierda! dame lo que es mío desgraciado. - Luthor no aflojaba el agarre y se acercaba mas a la cara de el comodín.

\- L --- Leex mi-is panta - lones.- El payaso había perdido tres veces, la primera vez se quedó sin saco, la segunda vez se quedó sin zapatos y la tercera vez al no tener cinturón se quitó los pantalones. Podría incluir quitado la camisa, pero creía que sería demasiado fácil de esta manera. Volviendo aun mas incómoda la escena en la que se encontraban.

\- ¡Devuélveme mi billetera ahora mismo! Encima de todo eres un asqueroso pervertido ¿Por qué carajos querías que me quitara la ropa? ¡¿Y por qué carajos acepté?! - El Joker forcejeaba el agarre de Luthor, sintió que su cabeza explotaría por la falta de aire y en medio de su lucha por tratar de respirar. El peliverde empujó al empresario al suelo, cayendo ambos carbonatados. Quedando así el Joker encima de Luthor, en una posición ... rara.

Pero inesperadamente, dos héroes bastante conocidos atravesaron el ventanal de la oficina, ambos se quedaron en posiciones de batalla esperando algún ataque.

Hasta que se dieron cuenta del embarazoso escenario en el que se encontraban.

El silencio era duradero y hasta incómodo, todos en la sala parecían desconcertados observando la escena.

 **< **_Entonces es cierto ... Descubrí tu secreto Joker_ **>**

 **< **_¿Es enserio Lex? No puedo creerlo_ **>**

\- Pero que oportunos ¿No podrían haber llegado después? - El payaso rompió el hielo, recibiendo una cachetada de Luthor.

\- Muévete.- El pálido se paró del suelo ayudando también a su amigo.- Y ustedes ... ¿Qué carajos hacen aquí?

\- E venido por el Joker.- Habló Batman.

\- ¿Por mi? Pensé que había sido bastante claro Bats

**< ** _No me llames así ..._ **>**

\- Pues no, tendrás que venir conmigo.

\- ¿Te estás escapando del murciélago, Jack? - Luthor se mofó de la _cobardía_ de su amigo.

\- Claro que no Lexie, lo que pasa es que no entendió el mensaje.

\- Pues será mejor que se lo aclares, no quiero malos entendidos. Tenemos una conversación pendiente nosotros dos, _esto no se queda así_ .- Luthor fue a buscar su ropa y zapatos dejando solos a los dos héroes y el villano.

¿Qué no se queda así? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Se preguntaban los héroes con la mirada, Batman creía tener la respuesta. **_Ellos son pareja_** . Creía saber que lo que tanto temía era cierto, no lo podía aceptar, era algo imposible. Pero real . Y mientras Bruce se hundía en un mar de dudas, Clark fue detrás del empresario, él llegaría al fondo de esto.

\- Y ... ¿Por que has venido Bats? - Al payaso lo mataba la razón.

\- Vine a ver si cumpliste tu palabra ...

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Quería saber si era verdad que estabas en metrópolis con Luthor o si me estabas mintiendo, y parece ser que ustedes dos si son bastante cercanos.

\- Claro que cumplí mi palabra, pero la razón del por qué Lexie y yo estábamos así es porque--

\- No te e pedido explicaciones Joker. No me interesa lo que hagas o dejes de hacer.- Batman le arrebató la palabra al comodín haciéndolo callar.

\- Entonces ¿A que has venido?

\- No puede vivir sin ti, Jackie - Lex quién venía con el superhombre detrás se acercó al peliverde para evitarlo y para entregarle su pantalón al Joker, este último recibiéndolo encantado.

\- Gracias Lex. Tan amable como siempre.- Le regaló una sonrisa al calvo para después ponerse el pantalón.

\- No es nada, ¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Me urge que terminemos con esto Jack - En verdad, Luthor lo decía para echar a ambos héroes de su empresa. Ya le bastaba con la presencia de el Joker como para soportar a otros dos hombres aniñados (A su parecer).

\- En eso estábamos Lex

\- No sabía que tenías nombre Joker.- A Bruce le desagradaba ver la confianza que ambos tenían.

\- ¿Te gusta? Mi nombre es increíble porque Lexie lo escogió.

\- Ya veo ... Se ve que se conocen de mucho tiempo.

\- Y que tal si nos dicen cual es el tema _tan importante_ que discutir a solas .- Esta vez Superman le preguntó a los hombres cruzándose de brazos - Nos encantaría saberlo ...

\- Yo no te debo explicaciones de nada, idiota. Así que fuera de aquí.

\- Claro que me debes una explicación si van a hablar de cómo tratar de matarnos.

\- ¡Jajaja! ¿Acaso creen que son el centro del mundo? Lo que hablemos Lexie y yo no tiene nada ver con ustedes - El Joker lo miró sonriente.

\- ¿Y se puede saber de que es ?, ¿O es que tienen algo que ocultar de nosotros? - Habló el murciélago.

\- Es **privado** .- Respondió Lex.

\- No me interesa lo que sea que le tengas que decir. Lo llevaré a Gotham y posteriormente donde pertenece, la cárcel.- Jack se paró detrás de Luthor susurrándole algo que solo él y Superman pudieron escuchar.

\- Dile que me voy a quedar contigo Lexie. Por favor.- Pero el calvo volteó sorprendido negando con la cabeza lo que el peliverde le pedía.

\- Mil veces no desgraciado - Le susurró de vuelta mientras el Joker trataba de hacer pucheros como si eso lo persuadiera a aceptar.

\- Nos vamos Joker.- Batman se acercó a ambos tomando del brazo al peliverde.

\- ¡No no! ¡Espera! Me voy a quedar con Luthor como lo prometí ...- Ambos héroes miraron enojados al empresario esperando una respuesta. Pero el Joker lo miraba asustado, antes de que el calvo pueda decir alguna cosa, se abalanzó sobre éste abrazándolo fuertemente y con nervios se aferró a su camisa.

Se acercó al trago de su oreja y le murmulló con un leve temor en sus palabras, sorprendiendo a Luthor.

\- Po-por favor ... Te explicaré todo, pero no dejes que me lleve ...- Lex no se enojó pese a la cercanía. Estaba indeciso, los héroes no despegaban su vista de ellos. No se movían, solo observaban la muestra de afecto que los hombres se daban, se sentían ajenos por el extraño ambiente que se había formado entorno a ellos.

Superman consideró irse por un momento. Prefería mirar a Bruce y evitar la escena. 

\- Jack ... Más vale que no me estés manipulando o te arranco los ojos ¿Escuchaste? - El peliverde suavizó el agarre satisfecho observando su rostro, sin soltarse del abrazo lo sostuvo de sus caderas, sonriéndole.

\- Lo prometo.

\- Entonces ... Supongo que te puedes quedar. Por ahora

Bruce se quedó atónito por la decisión del empresario. Imaginando que nada de lo que dijo era real, tratando de engañarse a sí mismo reiterando las palabras " _Esto es una broma_ " En su mente.   
Kal-El demostró su desconcierto con sus gestos faciales. Sorprendido miró al azabache a su lado, quería saber si había escuchado lo mismo que él. Consideró que todo lo que veía y escuchaba era realmente increíble.

\- Ya escuchaste murciélagos. Me quedo aquí

\- ¿Por qué haces esto Luthor? - Batman se acercó a ambos a paso lento y el Joker soltó a Lex del abrazo.

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

 **< ** _No puede ser ... ¿Por qué lo encubres Lex?_ _¿Qué tiene de especial?_ **> ** Pensó Kent.

Y aunque Clark no entendía una sola palabra de Lex. Batman mató al Joker con la mirada.

\- Estaré vigilando. Cada movimiento que des.- El murciélago miró nuevamente al calvo. Estaba tan enojado con ambos, sobre todo con el Joker por haberle ocultado la realidad del asunto, se dio media vuelta y corrió rápidamente para salir por el ventanal roto. Superman sin saber que hacer, simplemente se acercó a esta misma y mirando a Luthor dijo

\- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo.

Y luego salir volando hacia las calles de Metrópolis.

Ahora ambos villanos se miraban, tenían tantas cosas de que hablar. Y ante todo, arreglar el desastre de los héroes.

\- ¿Te gusta el sushi? - Lex enfocaba su vista en los vidrios rotos.

\- Hasta la pregunta ofende Lex.- El peliverde se alejó del empresario siendo seguido por éste mismo.- Pero tu pagas, porque yo estoy quebrado.

\- Lo sé Jack, lo sé.


	4. Nuestra des-confianza.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las horas pasan y el ambiente se pone cada vez peor. ¿Una fiesta será suficiente para dejar las diferencias de lado?
> 
> Quizás Jack debería dejar de pensar tanto.

**18.08.2020**

La noche había llegado para los villanos. 

Lex y Jack, se encontraban sentados en aquel sofá de cuero color granate que habitaba la espaciosa sala de la mansión Luthor.

El millonario poseía entre sus dedos una copa con la más alta calidad de vino que existía en toda Europa. Su mente vacía y su cuerpo siendo abrazado por la cálida sensación de la calefacción funcionando. No parecía importarle o incomodarle el silencio sepulcral que se había establecido en ambos desde que llegaron al lugar.

El comodín en cambio, se sentía inhóspito en la mansión. Desacostumbrado al ambiente tranquilo y hogareño, se movía inquieto por todo el sofá, admirando todos y cada uno de los cuadros y decoraciones, pinturas y detalles por todos lados. Sin poder creer todo el innecesario malgasto de dinero en cosas materiales. _Cosas de ricos, cosas que su mente pobre no podría llegar a entender._ Pensaba.

No soportaba el silencio, pero tampoco quería enfadar a Lex, después de todo, se supone que ahora estarían juntos conviviendo en el mismo lugar, por bastante tiempo. Prefería llevar la fiesta en paz y no molestar al empresario con sus cosas u obligaciones.

Aunque para ser sincero, si tendría que estar todo el tiempo en silencio y sin hacer nada. Tranquilamente se largaría del lugar por muy bueno que pareciera ser, odiaba sentirse retenido y obligado a hacer algo.

Como si ellos creyeran que tienen poder sobre él, pero todos se equivocaban. Y pagaban, fuerte, doloroso y despiadado era el castigo.

Ver como todos se hundían en sufrimiento bajo sus pies, besando sus talones era su gusto culposo. Sentir como _era_ el rey del mundo.

Pero volvió a pensar.

 _Era_ el rey, el que todos temían. El que todo Gotham odiaba pero que todos seguirían por miedo, los tenía comiendo de su mano como perros hambrientos. No necesitaba a nadie pero todos lo necesitaban a él, _era_ divertido ver cómo se arrastraban, cómo obedecían, cómo mostraban su más pura lealtad ante él. 

Pero era tiempo pasado, ya no sentía esa chispa. Esa excitante sensación que lo llenaba en un inexplicable deseo de conseguir el éxtasis de la destrucción. Del dolor, de los gritos y energía que embriagaba todo su ser.

Porque llegó el día. Un día que nunca creyó fuera posible.  
El día en que todo su mundo se detuvo.

Aquel día sintió esa inigualable sensación, que sientes cuando sabes que algo malo va a pasar.

Miedo.   
Aquella emoción que creyó haber sellado para siempre de su cuerpo, volvió a salir. Después de años en su escondite, salió a reflejar su más terrible cara. Cuando pensó haberlo perdido todo, recién se enteraba de que aún le quedaban las migajas de algo. Pero no era solo "algo", era y es su todo en esta vida y la siguiente por experimentar.

Y lo aterraba, lo aterraba pensar que le quitarían lo único más importante en su existencia. Aquel que había amado en vida y en muerte, por quien daría su alma al diablo, a quien concedería cualquier deseo sin importar el costo o castigo, a quien quería más que su propia vida. Aunque llegara a su ruina y desgracia eterna por él, no le importaría si lo ve siendo feliz.

Años sin verlo, años sin sentir el calor de sus abrazos. Años en los que no se sintió amado, todo ese tiempo tratando de reemplazar su amor. Sin conseguirlo.

Por quien cruzaría cielo, mar y tierra para complacerlo. Porque sí, lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto que sería capaz de dejar su vida criminal para siempre, solo por él. Sería capaz de renunciar a todo placer que lo hacía sentir vivo, porque su mayor razón para vivir era él. Porque sin él no había vida, no hay nada, solo un vacío tan profundo en el que se ahogaría hasta su fin.

Su preciado ángel celestial, su más grande inspiración. Su más grande orgullo y felicidad.

Aquel ser, que de solo saber de su existencia. Todo lo que antes disfrutaba hacer, ahora lo odia. Todo lo que antes gozaba, ahora le duele.

Todo ha cambiado desde ese día.

Jack dejó caer pequeñas lágrimas, con sentimientos mezclados, con muchas preguntas, miedos y rechazos pero sin ninguna respuesta que lo ayudara o al menos, aliviara.

Su cuerpo temblaba por el dolor, emocional. Se acercó a la esquina del sofá y puso su codo en el antebrazos, presionando sus dedos en sus labios y nariz, tratando de ocultar su agitada respiración junto al ardor de su garganta. Para que Luthor no se diera cuenta de lo evidente, estaba llorando.

Dios, se siente tan ridículo, mostrar esta etapa de él ante Lex. Es humillante y sabe muy bien que el empresario puede usarlo en su contra. Se dejó llevar por sus espantosos pensamientos, mostrando su debilidad.

Pero dolía, tanto. Más que mil golpes o treinta disparos. Más que cualquier dolor físico en la tierra, era dolor emocional. Ese dolor que te destruye desde lo más profundo de tu ser pero que te deja vivir por fuera para que sientas todo el castigo que te persigue. _La culpa_.

\- ¿Jack?... ¿Estás bien? - Luthor dejó su copa en la mesa de centro, para acercarse al peliverde y poner una mano en su espalda. Tratando de consolarlo, sintió como el hombre temblaba, quizás por los nervios que le producía al sentir el acercamiento de Lex, quizás por el miedo que lo mataba al verse tan patético, quizás no lo sabía.- ¿Es-estás llorando?

\- Di-discúlpame, me veo... tan ridículo...- Jack trató de sonar sereno. Pero su insistente dolor en la garganta no lo dejaba pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- ¿Qué-e dices? No te disculpes... ¿Estás... bien? - Luthor se mostrataba extrañamente asombrado, jamás imaginó que ese hombre fuera así. No sabía si debería preocuparse, aun no estaba seguro de confiar en él. Decidió observarlo hasta recibir alguna señal. Acercó su mano derecha a la del criminal que contenía su respiración, Jack lo miraba con sus ojos acuosos, su piel estaba especialmente pálida esa noche, lo hacía ver indefenso.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Luthor lo miraba tranquilo, dándole a entender que no había nada que temer. Quitó la mano de Jack sin prisa, dejando ver su nariz colorada y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Los labios le temblaban, pero éstos se veían más secos y con un color mucho menos extravagante que otras veces.

Dedujo todo esto al llanto.

\- Estoy bien.

El peliverde reaccionó rápido, pasando sus manos por todo su rostro, usándolas para intentar borrar todo rastro de lágrimas y cubrir sus ojos con sus manos heladas y reducir la inflamación de éstos.

\- Te traeré un vaso con agua.

_******************* _

\- Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que él simplemente se quedó con Luthor y ya? ¿Lex simplemente aceptó?

\- Así es, Damian. Pero creo saber por qué.

Batman se encontraba junto a su hijo y fiel ayudante, Damian en la Bat-cave.

Claro, el mayor sentado frente al computador buscando todos los archivos existentes o registrados del Joker. Todo tipo de registros médicos, registros académicos, documentos personales y hasta su genealogía. Pero evidentemente todas estas carpetas se encontraban vacías.

Le parecía imposible de creer que simplemente no había ningún tipo de documentación de una persona, como si hubiera aparecido por arte de magia.   
Nadie sabía de sus amigos o familiares, de su nacimiento, si estaba casado o viudo. Si poseía propiedades o si era pobre, si había ido a la escuela o si nunca había estudiado. Nada de nada.

Y parece ser un hombre tan habilidoso, tan astuto y calculador.

\- ¿Qué crees que sea? - Damian preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

\- Sospecho de que ambos sean amantes.- Batman respondió con franqueza sin una pizca de inseguridad en su rostro o palabras. Dejando a Robin, sencillamente pasmado.

\- ¿Q-qué?... eso es ridículo, Bruce ¿Es broma?

\- Estoy siendo sincero, e visto la cercanía que ambos tienen. Incluso yo estoy asombrado, no puedo creer la confianza que hay entre ellos.

\- Pero... Luthor no es gay, el Joker tampoco, ¿o si?

\- No es necesario ser gay para que te guste un hombre.

\- Buen punto.

\- Desconozco la sexualidad del Joker, aunque siempre creí que Luthor era indudablemente heterosexual, de todos modos llegaré al fondo de esto.

\- ¿Por qué tanto interés en la vida de ese criminal?

\- Tiene que haber algo, lo que sea que me muestre su cambio. La raíz del problema. Quiero saber cuál fue el mal día que creó al Joker.

\- Eso no responde mi pregunta.

\- ¿Sabías que Luthor llama al Joker por Jack? - Prefirió desviar el tema.

\- ¿Jack? No tenía idea de que tuviera nombre.

\- Exactamente eso, se ve que realmente se han acercado mucho...

\- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

\- Si, en verdad me preocupa.

_******************* _

\- Bien, tómate esto. Es agua con azúcar.- Luthor le entregó el vaso al hombre, y se sentó a su lado.

\- Gracias.- Jack tomó el líquido, sintiendo un cosquilleo en la garganta. Se relajó un momento cerrando sus ojos y estirándose en el sofá, percibiendo como el empresario lo miraba.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró en sus iris azules. Reflejándose en éstos. Rió suave, mostrando una cariñosa sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué tan serio? - El peliverde se acomodó nuevamente en el sofá.- Entonces... ¿Nos vamos a quedar aquí o haremos algo emocionante?

\- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

\- (Bufó) Nada importante Lexie.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con que estés aquí?

\- No.

\- ¿Cuándo me dirás por qué te quieres quedar conmigo?

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

\- Por nada.

\- No te creo.

\- Nunca lo has hecho, y no te culpo.

\- Jack, si vas a quedarte conmigo tienes que ser sincero.- El peliverde apartó la vista.- Quiero confiar en ti. Pero tu no me dejas.

\- ¿Por qué querrías confiar en alguien como yo? - Le respondió sin voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Quieres que desconfíe de ti? Porque tengo razones de sobra para hacerlo.

\- Lex... No quiero que desconfíes de mí, pero tampoco sé si puedo confiar en ti.

Los hombres se miraron. Ambos tenían razones para desconfiar del otro, y la sala quedó en completo silencio por unos minutos.

\- Tienes razón.

\- Demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti.

\- Lo mismo digo.

Lex se paró del sofá, mirando a Jack le dijo

\- Hagamos una muestra de fe.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Haz algo que me demuestre que puedo confiar en ti, yo te demostraré que puedes confiar en mí.

\- Nuevamente, ¿Por qué querrías confiar en mi?

\- No... no lo sé...

El silencio volvió a aparecer. En realidad, Luthor sabía perfectamente porqué quería confiar en él. Su ser no lo admitía, no lo soportaba, pero por mucho que le costara aceptarlo... se sentía solo. Tan solo, que en un desesperado intento de atención, trata entablar una amistad con el criminal más peligroso que el mundo haya visto.

Dos meses habían pasado, desde que empezó a cuestionar su vida. Dos meses desde que había estado frente a Clarck, y aquella pregunta se formuló en su cabeza.

¿Por cuánto tiempo haremos esto?

Y desde que esa pregunta se cruzó por su mente, no paraba de sentirse extraño, solo, abrumado.

Con mucha razón, después de todo. Nunca lo había pensado, lo único que tenía en mente era matar a ese hombre. ¿Pero hasta cuando lo intentaría? ¿Enserio dejaría que toda su vida se basara en intentos fallidos de matar a un casi inmortal?

Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, es simplemente ridículo, no habían palabras para describir lo absurdo que se veía en frente de miles de personas. Y al abandonar la idea de matarlo, tenía que ordenar su vida personal. Eso incluía su trabajo, pero parecía ser solo eso.

Su vida se dividía en dos partes. Su obsesión con matar al héroe y su vida como dueño de una empresa.

Nada más.

Odiaba a su familia y ellos a él. Tampoco tenía algún vínculo afectivo con alguien.

Ni siquiera podía decir que tenía amigos, o al menos, alguien a quién llamar para salir a tomar unos tragos.

\- Oye... ¡Lex! - El calvo se quedó quieto y sosegado admirando a la nada y pensando en todo. Hasta que el pálido lo sacó de sus _dulces_ pensamientos.- Actúas extraño... y si soy yo quién lo dice es bastante preocupante.

\- No digas tonterías...- Luthor volvió a tomar asiento.- Simplemente recordé que tengo... un compromiso, un evento, esta noche. Nada más.

\- Mientes...

\- Claro que no, sí tengo un evento importante esta noche.

\- Pero no era eso lo que pensabas...

\- (Suspiró) Esta bien, no era eso lo que pensaba... era algo más. Pero no quiero decírtelo aún.

\- ¿De esta forma quieres que confíe en ti? - El peliverde se volvió a recostar en el sofá.

\- Lo sé... pero si quieres puedes venir conmigo a la fiesta. Es una fiesta de antifaces.

\- Eso sería bastante divertido.- El payaso sonrió.

_******************* _

\- ¿Existe algo sobre él? - Damian estaba en su escritorio, releyendo los antecedentes criminales del psicópata. Sin estar seguro de lo que buscaba.

\- Aun no encuentro nada. ¿Y tu? - Bruce seguía en la computadora revisando el perfil criminal del peliverde. Pero él sabía lo que estaba buscando.

La más mínima señal, de un mal día.

\- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que buscamos?

\- El nacimiento del Joker. Su origen.

Minutos pasaban, las hojas iban de un lado al otro. Teclas sonaban y archivos se abrían. Y aun así, nada. Ese hombre sabía exactamente cómo borrar sus huellas.

\- Bruce aquí no hay nada.- Él tiró las hojas sobre el escritorio y se recostó en su asiento. Estaba agotado, ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Quince minutos o media hora. Ya no lo sabía. 

Lo que sí sabía era que ya eran las ocho con cincuenta minutos. Y si mal no recordaba, el mayor tenía un asunto pendiente relacionado con Wayne Enterprises.

\- Oye Bruce, - El mayor volteó a verlo.- ¿No estabas invitado al evento que hizo Luthor para esta noche? Ya sabes, para que las empresas colaboren.- Bruce miró la computadora nuevamente.

\- Yo no suelo asistir, a los eventos de Luthor.- Observó detalladamente la imagen del peliverde.- Pero hoy podría hacer una excepción...

_******************* _

La sala era inmensa. Conocía bien la zona, pero jamás había visto el lugar tan bien decorado. Mesas resaltaban entre las tenues luces azules. Al centro había una gran luz con la forma del icono de la empresa LexCorp. Rodeado de unas mesas y sillas, desprendía un fastuoso color violeta.

No le sorprendía ver cuanto se había esmerado el empresario para su evento. Después de todo siempre supo que Lex era sin duda inaudito cuando de impresionar se trataba.

\- ¿Te gusta? Ni siquiera tuve que invertir tanto dinero en esto.- _"Hablando del rey de Roma"._ Lex se acercó a él usando una máscara elegante de color negro y detalles dorados, que aparentaba ocultar su identidad, pero claramente se podía distinguir quién era. _Parecía un príncipe._

_-_ Demasiado azul para mi gusto, pero te quedó muy bien.- Sonrió.

\- Te traje esto.- El empresario mostró sus manos enseñando un antifaz de arlequín con los mismo colores que la que él traía.- No querrás que sepan tu identidad en este lugar, ¿Verdad?

\- Tienes razón.- El peliverde tomó el antifaz y posteriormente ponérselo.- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

\- Tengo buenos contactos.

\- Ya veo, gracias por el detalle, no te hubieras molestado.

\- Deja de halagarme, lo aprecio pero empieza a ser molesto. 

\- Después te quejas de que nunca te agradezco por nada, y entonces, ¿A quién invitaste a la fiesta?

\- Ya lo verás, pero si quieres puedes acompañarme a recibir a los invitados.

\- (Resolló) Pues... siendo honesto, nunca tuve ganas de verle las caras a los ricos altaneros y engreídos. Pero es peor tener que quedarme solo entre todos estos idiotas, que tener que ir a recibirlos a tu lado.- Falseó una sonrisa.

\- Entonces acompáñame, pero antes... te pondré presentable para esta noche.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas estar con la misma ropa de siempre justo para este momento?

\- Por supuesto, todo lo que ves aquí es de muy buena calidad, mi querido amigo.- Dijo pasando sus manos por toda su ropa.- Y no fue nada barato.

\- Lo que digas. Pero te tengo un traje que estoy seguro te encantará. Lo que traes puesto lo has usado muchas veces, tienes que ser más original.

\- Lex, me ofendes. Siempre he sido original, sobre todo con mi presentación.

\- Entonces déjame hacerte un cambio. Verás que te gustará.

**_***************_ **

\- ¿Está seguro de esto amo Bruce?

El empresario se estaba vistiendo en su habitación para la estimulante noche que lo esperaba. De alguna manera, lo hacía sentir emocinado tener que ver al Joker con su identidad de Bruce Wayne. Quería saber que opinaba de él, qué le diría, si lo trataría de la misma manera que trata a Batman, si sentía algún tipo de atracción o si guardaba un resentimiento hacia él.

**< ** _En verdad estoy loco..._ **>**

\- No te preocupes Alfred. Prometo llegar antes de la madrugada, simplemente me voy a cerciorar de que el Joker no se meterá en problemas y me devuelvo.

\- Usted puede hablar de eso con tanta facilidad...

\- Llamaré a Damian si algo sale mal, tranquilo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo muchas ideas con esta historia que requiere mucho de mi tiempo, necesito ordenarlo todo para que encaje con lo que quiero entregar.
> 
> Tengo varias intenciones con respecto al desarrollo de la historia, sobre todo con los personajes. Sus motivaciones y cómo afectarían las decisiones que tomen de ahora en adelante en sus vidas.
> 
> Siempre he pensado que el Joker es mucho más que solo un asesino en serie, sus acciones y sus drásticos cambios de humor es lo que más me fascinan de él. Pero lo más interesante es su historia de vida, el misterio. Al ser un personaje del cuál desconocemos varias cosas, se vuelve muy difícil mantener su esencia. Ya que, aunque muchos de nosotros podríamos decir que conocemos al Joker, en realidad no tenemos la menor idea de lo que sucede en su cabeza. Por lo que nosotros solo decimos las cosas que creemos el Joker haría, sería como imitar sus acciones en situaciones diferentes.
> 
> Existen versiones alternas sobre su historia, pero ninguna confirmada del todo. Por lo que voy a mezclar varias teorías. Lo que se me es más difícil de lograr, es el cómo serían sus relaciones, como afectarían en su vida y porqué. Ya que, como todos sabemos, es un psicópata, alguien incapaz de sentir algún tipo de afecto hacia nadie. Quiero romper esa regla, y no es nada fácil.
> 
> Quiero indagar en este personaje a través de esta historia, yo mismo reflexionando en el camino.
> 
> Lo que quiero decir es, los primeros capítulos se basarán en conocer a los personajes y sus relaciones. (Aunque no lo logre del todo) Y llegará el momento en el que pasaremos a lo que es la historia en sí. Quiero tomarme las cosas con calma para que no parezca que voy muy apresurado.


	5. Pero qué romántico.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ahora sí, Joker! Es momento de poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

**18.08.2020**

— Espero que sea cierto.

— ¿Por qué razón te mentiría Alfred?

— ¿No será que usted no quiere decirme lo que realmente va a hacer allá?

— ¿Qué crees que haré?

— Yo creo que usted traerá al Joker devuelta a Gotham.

— Por favor Al, esa idea quedó descartada.

— ¿Enserio?

— Sí, hoy solo iré como Bruce Wayne. Batman saldrá solamente cuando sea necesario.

— Disculpe la pregunta pero, ¿Desde cuando es usted tan comprensivo?

— ¿Acaso soy tan inmaduro?

— ¿Puedo serle sincero? Algunos días no veo la diferencia entre usted y el joven Damian.

— Bien, creo que tienes razón. A veces me comporto como un niño.

— ¿A veces?

— No exageres Alfred.— Sonrió—. Intento hacer lo correcto. Pero se vuelve tan difícil.

— ¿Qué es tan difícil?

— Todo, los delincuentes, esos criminales... todos están sueltos allá afuera.

— ¿Todos o solo uno? Señor Wayne.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Señor, estoy preocupado. Nunca e tenido problema en verlo combatiendo el crimen, ni haciendo todo lo posible por salvar al mundo.

— Pero...

— Pero se ha encaprichado tanto con él. Se ha vuelto en una obsesión, tengo miedo de que salga herido. Está jugando con límites, que ni usted o yo conocemos.

— Ve al punto.

— Yo creo que usted esta celoso de Lex Luthor.

— ¿Qué? Eso es una estupidez

— Estupidez o no es cierto. Y es mejor que empiece a escucharme, si no quiere salir herido.

No hubo respuesta.

— Ese hombre está loco, es un demente, un psicópata. Es tan peligroso como jugar con fuego.

— Yo no estoy obsesionado con él, me da asco. Es repugnante.

— Es su enemigo, ¿Lo ha olvidado? Ese hombre lo odia, lo detesta. Y usted a él, entonces ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué irá a Metrópolis a verlo?

\- Solo quiero asegurarme que la gente estará bien Alfred, es mi deber.

— Su deber está aquí, en Gotham. Metrópolis está protegido por Superman.

— Tu sabes que no confío en él.

— Lo sé, pero Clark siempre se ha encargado de cuidar a Metrópolis y sus ciudadanos, y usted no tenía problema con eso. Pero ahora que el Joker se fue a vivir e intentar a rehacer su vida allá con Luthor, usted prefiere ir a buscarlo.

Los ojos del mayor, que habían visto tantas cosas, tragedias, se sentían cansados.

Agotados de ver a las personas que ama caer uno por uno, sin poder evitarlo.

— No lo traeré de vuelta, lo juro.

— ¿Por qué no intenta olvidarlo?

— No puedo...

— ¿Por qué? Sea honesto conmigo.

— Porque... porque.... no lo sé

— ¿Está celoso de Luthor?...

— No.

— Me gustaría tanto poder creerle. Pero con sus acciones me demuestra lo contrario.

— Lo estás malinterpretando. No es lo que parece.

— ¿Y qué parece?, ¿Acaso no va a ir donde él, para convencerlo de cambiar de opinión?. Porque usted no soporta que él esté allá con Luthor, y no con usted. ¿Qué hay de aquella escena tan comprometedora en la que los vio a ambos?

— No, no... yo no... no lo entiendes. Entre ellos no hay nada.

— Amo Bruce, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

— Iré, te demostraré, que él no significa nada para mí. 

— ¿Cómo hará eso exactamente?

— Le diré al Joker, que estoy de acuerdo con su decisión. Indirectamente.

— (Suspira) Algún día me saldrán canas verdes. 

_******************* _

Sus pies empezaban a doler de estar parado por tanto tiempo. Saludaba a todo aquel que pasaba por la entrada con una sonrisa hipócrita, sin saber nada de sus vidas privadas deducía perfectamente lo falsos que eran. Pudriéndose en dinero y lanzándole mierda a los pobres con una inexistente misericordia, recogiendo las sobras que ellos dejaban para guardárselos en sus bolsillos. _Como todos los ricos con poder_.Por mucho que le desagradaba su actitud obstinada y ambiciosa, no se sentía molesto u ofendido por sus dobles caras. Tampoco guardaba algún rencor con alguna de esas personas en especial, nada de eso. Porque para odiarlos, tendría que dedicarles tiempo. Y a él sencillamente no le interesaba en absoluto lo que ellos hicieran.

Es más, hasta le parecía divertido, gracioso. Una broma de mal gusto, pero ocurrente.

Ignoraba todo acto ambicioso que Lex pudo haber realizado, no sería novedoso para él enterarse de algo como esto. Jamás ha visto a Luthor como el más generoso y humilde empresario que pueda existir o que haya conocido, a pesar de haber creado cierta confianza de la cual no estaba acostumbrado, porque evidentemente no lo era.

Todo había empezado con una invitación a su empresa. La razón: ayudarlo a eliminar a Superman.

Sin embargo, nunca lo consiguieron. Luthor le había pedido ayuda innumerables veces, fracasando en todas y cada unas de las oportunidades que tenía.

Hubo un tiempo en el que Lex dejó de llamarlo, aproximadamente unos dos meses. Pero luego, un mensaje llegó a su teléfono.

" _¿Tienes tiempo?_ ". Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo después de tantos días. " _Para ti siempre, Lexie_ " - Contestó.

Nunca le dijo con exactitud para qué lo necesitaba, una copa de vino o un trago de whisky era lo que siempre le ofrecía antes de empezar una charla.

Las invitaciones llegaban seguido, algunos momentos ni siquiera intercambiaban palabras. Todo transcurría de manera **desinteresada** y repetitiva.

La mayoría de veces solamente se insultaban, pero incluso hubo veces en las que reían. Nunca pudieron clasificar su relación, porque no parecía ser necesario.

Pensaba que se estaba exponiendo más de lo preciso con ese hombre. No le gustaba en absoluto que se tome tantas libertades con él. Más de una vez pensó en deshacerse de Luthor, pero nunca llegaba a mayores.

Sería una pena acabar con él, era uno de los pocos que le hablaban sin miedo alguno. No le parecía amenazante para nada, le resultaba interesante y hasta sugestivo.

Observaba cómo ese hombre podía sonreír con tanta espontaneidad como aquella que había perdido hace tantos años, expresaba tantas emociones debajo de su fachada de _el hombre sin sentimientos_. Que pasaba desapercibido.

"Uno más del montón". Lex encajaba perfectamente en la descripción de _rico ambicioso que pasaba por encima de todos para conseguir su objetivo sin importar_ _qué._

Por esto mismo, no tenía la menor idea del porqué ese hombre intentaba ganarse su confianza. Si bien ambos soportaban la presencia del otro, eso no significaba necesariamente que se agradaban. Y eso era algo que debían dejar bien en claro.

Jack no lo odiaba, tampoco tenía intenciones de herirlo o traicionarlo. Pero no dejaría que Luthor entrara a su vida con tanta sencillez. Primero tendría que jugar un poco con él.

¿De qué sirve tener una amistad si no puedes sacarle ningún provecho?

En este juego de mentiras y muertes, lo único que puedes esperar es que te traicionen. Por eso siempre guardaba más de un Ass bajo la manga, pondría todas sus cartas sobre la mesa, apostándolo todo por el todo.

Conocería todas las facetas de Luthor, todo lo que estaba a su alrededor y sus mayores debilidades, tenía demasiadas ganas de experimentar con esta extraña intimidad. Sin saber exactamente qué conseguiría, sin saber exactamente por qué quería saber todo sobre él. Sin saber adónde se dirigía con esto, lo apostaría todo, por algo que ni siquiera era capaz de describir.

¿Pero por qué?, ¿Por qué arriesgarse a ser utilizado?

¿Por qué exponerse de esa manera?

¿Por qué iba a querer entablar una amistad con Luthor?

Respondía a todas estas preguntas con: "Es divertido."

Parecía más una excusa barata que una respuesta clara y contundente.

No podría llamarlo "amistad". Quizás estaba demasiado lejos de ser aquello -- o quizás no -- (O quizás solo deseaba que así fuera). Pero lo más seguro es que no sería conveniente para ninguno de ellos encasillarse en algún tipo de vínculo cercano.

Es bastante consiente de esto, y cómo lo relacionaban las personas no era fundamental en como realmente se trataban. A pesar de que Luthor nunca a querido admitir públicamente que eran aliados. Ya que Lex podría ser muchas cosas, pero definitivamente no tenía ni la pinta de ser un idiota.

_Él si conoce las reglas del juego._

Una sonrisa que ocultaba su más profundo sadismo se formó en sus labios. No estalló en una risa desquiciada, solo disfrutaba del dulce sabor que le provocaban sus pensamientos.

En fin, ahora se suponía que tenía que _aprender a comportarse_. Y lo más importante

¿Dónde carajos está Lex? No lo vio alejarse en ningún momento.

Sus ojos buscaban por todo el salón la cabeza calva de su "compañero".

Como un idiota se quedó parado en una esquina tratando de diferenciarlo entre las personas. Cada minuto que pasaba soportaba menos estar en ese lugar.

Totalmente aburrido y con los párpados cansados, volvió a la entrada esperando poder encontrarlo atendiendo a sus invitados.

Sin embargo, la vida no es tan justa cuando se trataba del Joker. Encontrándose totalmente solo en la entrada, ni una pobre pista del paradero del empresario.

Decidió salir por un momento del lugar para tomar aire, alejándose a una numerosa distancia, encendió un cigarro y así poder inhalar una gran cantidad de éste con tranquilidad.

Aún con el antifaz puesto, miró hacia el cielo. Solamente oscuridad lograba divisar, fumaba el sabor tóxico del cigarro como si fuera un dulce adictivo.

Imaginando múltiples batallas con su ex-archienemigo. Aquel hombre que lo acompañaba en las noches más oscuras y frías, ya no estaba. Demasiadas cosas quedaron pendientes, tantas palabras por decir pero que nunca fueron dichas.

Le brindaba seguridad, saber que no era el único en esas sombras confundido y perdido. Buscando la luz.

Ninguno de los dos temía por lo que el otro haría. Se conocían, ambos sabían lo que pasaría. Pero ninguno sabía cuándo terminaría.

¿Qué será de su vida?

— ¿Qué será de él?...— A lo lejos, unas luces ofuscadoras lo cegaron.

Sin poder ver con claridad de quién se trataba, solamente visualizó una limusina negra.

La cual se detuvo justo en frente del edificio en el que se realizaba el tan envidiable evento corporativo de Luthor.

No llamaría tanto su atención de no ser porque al apagar las luces, la persona que se bajó de aquel auto lo impactó.

— ¿Bruce Wayne? - Sonrió.

Pero qué emocionante, ese idiota también estaba invitado. Los periódicos no mentían, ese hombre era tan atractivo como en las fotos. Todos los reporteros se le acercaban, los destellos de las cámaras lo apuntaban, pero por una razón en común. _No venía solo._

A su lado lo acompañaba una preciosa dama, que fulminaba a todos con sus ojos y gran belleza.

Sin duda, aquella mujer es asiática a juzgar por sus rasgos faciales, pelinegra y de muy agraciada figura. Le roba el aliento a cualquiera que se cruce por su camino.

_No es la gran cosa._

La pareja simplemente ignoró las preguntas de la prensa y juntos entraron al edificio.

Tomó una gran calada a su cigarro, al sentir el vapor en sus pulmones, exhaló todo el humo. En consecuencia, apagó éste mismo pisándolo.

Asegurándose de que su antifaz estuviera bien puesto, entró al edificio. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_******************* _

Su visita a la empresa tiene un objetivo, descubrir todo lo posible del Joker.

Y aunque agradece la presencia de su encantadora amiga Hye, no tiene intenciones de pasar el resto de la noche a su lado. En su cabeza ya piensa en una excusa para alejarla de su costado.

La primera parte del plan es, no llamar la atención.

Hablaría con las personas para pasar desapercibido y por supuesto, saludaría al anfitrión.

Se presentó a los Nyong'o junto a su amiga. Tuvieron una apacible charla sobre el crecimiento de empresas Wayne, diciendo que si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda financiera, estaban dispuestos a invertir en su empresa.

Luego, saludó a uno de sus colegas. Tyler Meyer, el cual venía acompañado de la tan distinguida mujer, Selina Kyle.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, no se acercaron. Mantuvieron distancia viendo sin decir palabra alguna, a sus respectivos acompañantes.

No tiene el tiempo ni el humor para hablarle en estos momentos.

Casi sentía pena por su amigo, si tan solo supiera que esa mujer le exprimiría hasta el último centavo de su cuenta bancaria. No sonreiría con tanta felicidad cómo la que expresaba justo ahora.

Por último, se acercaba a hablar con Karen Klein. No esperaba verla en este lugar, aunque no le causaba gran sorpresa.

Después de haberla despedido como vicepresidente financiera de empresas Wayne, (Por mal manejo de dinero) no era novedoso que la mujer buscara alguna propuesta convincente que la ayudara.

Así transcurrieron veinte minutos o más.

Entre charlas y charlas tediosas que lo hastían, prefería quedarse en la soledad y comodidad de su hogar.

Le pidió el favor a Hye de que lo dejara solo por un momento, con la excusa de que se sintió agobiado por la presión que le causó la prensa al verlos juntos. La mujer simplemente acató la decisión de Bruce, yendo a cualquier otro lado en el que no molestara.

Estuvo buscando a Luthor, por un tiempo considerable. Raramente nadie tuvo una mínima especulación de dónde se encontraba. Extrañado, fue al baño más próximo a encerrarse en un cubículo.

Decisivo envió un mensaje de voz a Robin.

 **<** _Damian, escucha. Necesito que me informes sobre la locación de Lex Luthor. No aparece por ningún lado._ **>**

_******************* _

Ya en la fiesta. Se movió desesperado por todo el lugar, buscó con sus curiosos y tristes ojos al hombre que lo cautivó.

Supo que iba por buen camino al encontrarse con la chica que lo acompañaba, tristemente aquel qué buscaba no estaba a su lado. La duda lo inquietaba, con elegancia y sutileza se acercaba a la mujer. Sonreía, incapaz de permanecer con la intriga.

A una escasa distancia, quitó un cóctel de Martini que vino encima de la bandeja de un camarero.

Y nuevamente se dirigió a la chica.

— ¿Será posible que esta bella dama me conceda una pieza? — Apenas ella volteó, se mostró sorprendida. Pero no respondió.

Sin aviso alguno, tomó la pequeña cintura de la mujer.  
La acorraló en una especie de abrazo, del cuál ella no se quejó.  
Le siguió el juego pasando su brazo por el hombro del desconocido.

— ¿Tiene nombre el señor enmascarado? — Ella pareció caer ante aquel sedoso cabello, de un pintoresco color verde. Su bien definida sonrisa, esos dientes que adornaron su boca como malvaviscos. Unas extrañas cicatrices en sus mejillas no pasaron desapercibidas, pero aquellas perlas verdes que la hipnotizaban la encadenaron al abismo de su pecaminosa belleza.

_Amor a primera vista._

_—_ Mi nombre no importa, mucho menos de dónde vengo. Lo único importante aquí es que nos hemos encontrado por una razón, _¿Será el destino?_

Las palabras son poderosas, atacan y muerden, abrazan y besan. Simples palabras, pueden expresar sentimientos o pueden estar vacías.

Se interpretan de diferentes maneras, equivocadas o correctas. Todas las palabras te afectan, de alguna u otra forma.

— De ser así, soy bastante afortunada.

El hombre se rió, de la ingenuidad de ella.

Ella, perdida en su risa, incompetente ante la crueldad de él.  
Incapaz de imaginar cómo es posible enamorarse del mismo infierno.

— ¿Afortunada? ¡Hoy es mi día de suerte!, ¿Quién podría pensar que estoy con la mujer más linda del mundo?

— B-bueno, muchas gracias... — Respondía tímida, débil a esos ojos.

— ¿Me agradeces por adularte? Yo solamente digo la verdad, y la verdad, es que me encantas.

— M-me llamo Hye — La mujer estiró la mano torpemente para saludarlo, le pegó en el pecho sin querer.  
Él la estrechó de ridícula y exagerada manera, no era amigo de las formalidades.

Sin embargo el gesto le brindó confianza a ella.

— Es un gusto señorita Hye.— Habló dengoso.

— El gusto es mío. Jaja

No se percató del trago que llevaba en su mano, hasta que él se lo ofreció.

Ella lo miró dudosa, temerosa. Sin querer aceptarlo, y sin querer sonar grosera.

— ¿Qué?, ¿No tomarías un Martini conmigo? Pensé que ya teníamos confianza.

— N-no es eso. Yo no bebo.— Le enseñó su vaso, solo agua y hielos contenía.

— Vamos, tampoco te hará daño, o yo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

— No, tampoco es eso.

— ¿Vienes con alguien más? ¿Los estoy interrumpiendo?

— ¡No! — Apretó con fuerza la muñeca de él. No queriendo dejarlo ir.— Quiero decir... él no nos va a molestar.

— ¿Eso crees? Que pasará si nos ve juntos, no quiero tener malentendidos con ese hombre...

— ¿Tienes problemas con Bruce Wayne?

 _— Exactamente, —_ Cinco palabras, un nombre.— ¿Sabes dónde está?

Torpemente, él también había caído. De la misma persona, dos veces, sin tener la más mínima idea.

_¿Qué pasará cuando se entere?_

Es mejor que nadie le diga. Podría volverse loco.  
  



	6. El payaso que ríe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show must go on, clown.

**11.07.2020**

Su escondite jamás se había sentido tan vacío, como hasta ahora. Su cuerpo casi al total descubierto, sin una camisa que abrigara su pecho, o unos pantalones que cubrieran sus piernas. Aquel mugroso hueco que despistaba a los policías, era lo más cercano que podría llamar un hogar.

Las paredes sucias e impuras, será lo único próximo que obtendrá como calor hogareño.

Algunos tatuajes, se mostraban tímidos en ciertos lugares de su abdomen y espalda. Pero lo que más relucía en su piel blanquecina, eran las cicatrices.   
De todo tipo, cada una poseía una historia propia, cada pequeño desgarre incrustado en él. Venían de lugares diferentes, provocadas por diversas personas, de peculiares métodos. Pero todas tenían algo en común, lo hacían sangrar.

El dolor siempre lo mantuvo vivo, incluso el propio. La satisfacción de sentir la sangre correr por su piel, y su cuerpo desfallecido por la falta de ésta. El placer de sentir la muerte aproximarse, estar al borde, al límite.

En cambio, obtiene una vida casi infinita.

De la cual desearía poder llegar a su fin.

Con una salud de plomo y un corazón de acero. Que bombea incluso con los huesos rotos y la piel en llamas.

Y sangrar, siempre lo hacía recordar, que podía morir, que podía sentir. Sangrar le demostraba que aún era un ser humano.

Que no importaba cuantas veces lo golpearan, lo insultaran, lo trataran como a un monstruo. Él era igual a los demás, un mortal y simple ser humano.

El suicidio nunca fue una opción, odiaba sentir lástima por sí mismo. Y estaba seguro de que no dejaría que nadie sienta compasión por su vida.

Mucho menos por su muerte.

Ooh, el dulce, dulce sabor de la muerte.  
 **_________________________________**

 _ **‹**_ _Di-dier, po-porfavor... sólo déjanos, ¡Vete! Largo, ¡A-aayuda...!_ ›  
 ** ___________________________________**

_La misma flor que el amor alguna vez dio a vida._

_Se marchitó en lo brazos de un inocente._

_Que fue corrompido durante su huida._

_Y los pétalos siguieron el oriente._

El dueño de los ojos verdes, fue destinado a llorar.  
Fue creado para morir en agonía y vivir de triste y eterno sufrimiento, sea cierto o no el destino que le ha tocado seguir. El cansancio a veces le gana a la razón y deja que las cosas avancen por sí solas, y nadie las puede detener.

Morirá incomprendido, observado con desprecio, y con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Vivirá siendo temido, desamparado, y quizás el brillo de sus ojos jamás lo vuelva a recuperar.

Y no puede parar de reír.

Sufre y sufre.

Cae y cae.

Cada vez más profundo, más fuerte, con mucha más tragedia a su lado.

Y no puede parar de reír.

Toda su vida no ha sido nada más que un cruel chiste repetitivo.

Tú estás aquí para entretener, no mereces ser feliz. Cierra lo ojos, ni rezar te podrá salvar de tu infortunio. Y no te defiendas, no sirve de nada.

Tú no te perteneces.

Tu cuerpo no es tuyo. Tu sonrisa no es tuya. Tus ojos no son tuyos.

Eres un mal niño, un pésimo _hijo_ , un horrible marido, un áspero hermano, un terrible _padre_.

—Jajaja.... No es divertido.

La sonrisa ácida, una mueca incomprensible entre sus mejillas. Hacen juego con el rojo de su esclerótica¹. Dos días sin dormir, le dieron mucho tiempo para pensar, no obstante, toda su mente fue invadida por pensamientos irracionales, boberías que lo condujeron a un punto muerto.

Lo único que escuchaba decir de las voces, eran insultos hacia él. Se criticaba incoherente, su cabeza dolía y su frente permanecía con una temperatura preocupantemente elevada. Necesitaba despertar de la realidad, y morir en un sueño de mentiras. Al menos de eso modo no tendría de qué preocuparse o desgastarse pensando en lo que haría.

Últimamente se cuestionaba sus acciones y cómo lo perjudicarían. Lo cual no es algo que él solía hacer, normalmente, no le importaba quién saldría herido y quién se salvaría. Y empero, ahí se encontraba.

Litros y litros de sangre entre sus manos, dedos y uñas. Todo en su cuerpo tenía la palabra ' _asesino_ ' escrito con una transparente tinta, que solo se distinguía con las palabras, no existe una vuelta atrás. No hay forma de limpiar sus pecados, no hay forma de purificar su alma.

_Sálvame de este destino, no quiero morir._

_Déjame agonizante en el suelo._

_Líbrame de estos demonios, no quiero vivir._

_Soy como Lucifer, caído del cielo._

_Lleno de gracia y dignidad, he de fingir._

_Para terminar en la porquería, me han de abatir._

Aunque el camino que debía cruzar se encontraba lleno de riesgos, y su única misión sería aceptar su desgracia.

Él sería uno de los pocos, que se atrevería a desafiar su futuro. Y aceptaría su dolor, con gran dicha.  
Se burlaría, de los ciegos desafortunados.

Y lo hizo, se mofó de los imbéciles que confiaron fríamente en el sistema. De los ignorantes que fueron destrozados con falsas promesas.

De la misma manera que él lo fue.

Pero se volvía tan aburrido, sin sentido alguno. Era extraño, que intentara buscar el significado de un chiste.

Mientras, él se cayó a pedazos, por un insignificante mal día.

Cómo es posible, que un mal día, le trajera una desdichada vida.

Su niñez se basó en humillaciones y acoso.  
Su adolescencia se formó en un nauseabundo circo.  
Su adultez se creó en el trauma de su pasado.

Cómo puede alguien existir en el presente, vivir en el pasado, y evitar el futuro.

—Ja, ja. Ja. Mi vida es un chiste. Un maldito chiste.

**_________________________________**

**‹** _Tu, eres un malnacido. Desperdicias mi dinero, vives bajo mi techo, y aún así tienes el descaro de pararte frente a mi. Como si fueras un niño ejemplar. Te diré lo que eres, eres un maricón inepto. Mereces pudrirte desgraciado, desde el día en que los doctores te pusieron en mis brazos, supe que no valías un carajo. ¿Y te atreves a reírte de mi? Voy a romperte los dientes para que empieces a respetarme. ›_   
**___________________________________ **

—Cállate, zorra inmunda.  
 **_________________________________**

‹ _Este será nuestro secreto, pequeño. No puedes contarle a nadie, ni siquiera a tu hermano. Vamos a jugar a un juego sólo entre tú y yo. ›_  
 **_________________________________**

—Depravado hijo de perra.

Bienvenidos sean, a un cuento de hadas de terror ruso.

Aquí podrán descubrir sus mayores miedos, los negarán, los enfrentarán y por último, acabarán con ellos.

De la misma manera que ellos acabaron con sus sueños, se escabulleron por sus cobijas, y le pusieron fin a la candidez de su infancia.

Una historia basada en cicatrices abiertas, en sonrisas que parten el alma, en dolores invisibles y heridas infectadas.

''''''''

Sus manos apretaban el tallo de su pelo verde y tóxico. Forcejeaba con su raíz, al punto que intentara arrancarse todo el cabello, de un solo tirón.

Los dulces labios rojizos, derramaban el jugoso y metálico sabor de la sangre. Destrozando la piel de éstos.

Sus dientes permanecieron indiferentes ante el feroz contacto, pero su lengua no pudo rehusarse a saborear el líquido, y ser mezclado con su saliva.

Quizás eso era lo de menos, puesto que el amargo en su garganta, ardiendo y sin dejarlo respirar con facilidad. Captaba toda su atención.

Uno, dos, tres.

Contaba.

Sus ojos húmedos, demostrando agua, por primera vez en años. Algo tan común y normal, como llorar.

Lo había negado. Lo hacía ver endeble, vulnerable.

Ya que él nunca había sido normal, no tendría por qué demostrar sentimientos comunes.

_Mira las estrellas, pequeño._

_Ellas calmaran tu dolor._

_Tal parece, que de tus emociones no eres dueño._

_Ve, y miéntele al doctor._

_Ellos no ven tu temor._

—¡Ya basta! —Se paró, del colchón mugriento en el que reposaba. Respiró exaltado, nervioso, _asustado_.—No quiero, n-no...

Se dirigió al baño, y buscó su reflejo en el espejo.

 _Deplorable_ , no era sorpresa.

Abrió el grifo y se lavó el rostro. Dejó que toda el agua paseara, y corriera a chorros por la llave.

Estuvo minutos en ese lugar. Trató de limpiar su tormento, pero fue simplemente en vano.

El agua no fue capaz de limpiar su pesadumbre, sólo logró eliminar las casi inexistentes gotas que cayeron de sus ojos.

''''''''

En mis recuerdos reina tu sonrisa, me haz arrancado los ojos con tu sola mirada. Me haz cortado los brazos con tu tajo toque. Me haz roto los huesos con tus desconsolados abrazos. 

Haz destruido mi imaginación, y también haz hecho fluir mi ingenio. Haz cortado mis alas, pero me haz dejado volar en mi nueva libertad.

Mi placer fue tu dolor, mis lágrimas fueron tu gloria. Pero te haz vuelto polvo, y ahora es mi turno de cantar victoria.

Sufrí un infierno lleno de alborozo, carcajadas cargadas en ira.

Me diste la oportunidad de gozar de la soledad, y distraerme en la multitud. Me reflejo en tu risa, he seguido tus pasos inconsciente de mis acciones.

Me he distraído en mi mente llena de ideas homicidas.

"La ignorancia es felicidad", deseaba mi incompetencia mucho más que mi curiosidad. Pero tu me inculcabas una sabiduría obscena.

No puedo olvidar tu felicidad, verte contento punzaba mi piel como mil agujas.

Mi cuerpo ardía cómo cien demonios con solo ver tus manos agitarse.

—Ja...

Ya no siento dolor, sinceramente, ya no puedo sentir nada.

Me haz obligado a ser amigo de mis mayores miedos, fui el mejor amante de la muerte. 

Y fui la mayor fantasía y necesidad de la vida.

Eres una mancha indeleble en mi piel, en mi memoria. Ni las mejores drogas me libran de tu presencia.

Contigo aprendí una lección de la peor forma posible, pero que nunca dejaré de lado.

 ** _A_** _veces necesitas ser rudo para ser amable_.- Me decías.

La única forma de descubrir mis sentimientos es a través de un código indescifrable, que ni los más conocidos genios podrían entender. Ni siquiera yo.

''''''''

Volvió su mirada al espejo, sus ojos sombríos, perdieron toda la calidez que antes gobernaba.

Su imagen lamentable, impregnada en el espejo.

Totalmente irreconocible.

Aquel ser, tan inhumano, quién algún día fue tan sólo un niño.

Quién algún día también estuvo indefenso ante las esperanzas y dolido por la verdad.

Si tan solo alguien, quién sea, viera en este momento al tan temible asesino en serie, a tal ser despiadado, quebrar en llanto.

Caer en sus rodillas y gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Con el desgarrador sonido de angustia chocar en las paredes, y aquel agua salada desbordar de sus ojos.

De seguro se reiría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Demasiado corto? Lo siento :-c ,este capítulo fue hecho con el fin de entender el porqué "Jack" puede llorar con más facilidad, como la vez que lo hiso en la mansión Luthor.
> 
> Pero no se preocupen, los siguientes capítulos seguirán el hilo de los anteriores.
> 
> Y también me disculpo por no poder actualizar tan seguido, las clases online son lo peor...
> 
> Posdata: Aquellos versos que riman, fueron un intento de poema en nombre al Joker. (No estoy seguro de haberlo hecho bien).


	7. Sentimientos de acero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somos dos pobres idiotas, lo único que tenemos en común son nuestras diferencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar, quiero dejar en claro que este Joker no es un chiquillo de tan sólo 20 años o así. (Como he visto en la mayoría de historias, donde el Joker siempre es menor que Bruce. Es algo que me molesta bastante) No diré exactamente cuál es su edad, (Se verá más adelante) pero aquí ya es un adulto, su cuerpo no es afeminado en absoluto, no es tan débil (Sabe defenderse debido a que siempre observa a Batman y a otros pandilleros hacerlo, tiene un poco de conocimiento en el tema y fue deportista).
> 
> Este personaje no se asemeja a ninguno de los estereotipos de "Uke, Pasivo o Bottom". Y su rol definitivamente no es la sumisión en ningún sentido. Sigue sus propias reglas y detesta estar bajo el dominio de alguien más.
> 
> 1\. Es simplemente un hombre como cualquier otro en cuanto a lo físico.
> 
> 2\. Su rol en las relaciones sexuales o románticas no está definido.
> 
> 3\. No necesita protección de Batman.
> 
> 4\. No es sumiso.
> 
> 5\. No es joven. En serio. ||
> 
> Por favor, tomen esto en cuenta, es parte de la historia.   
> Gracias :)

**18.08.2020**

—¿Qué piensa señor? —El sastre sostenía en sus manos, un traje hecho a medida. Color morado uva, llamativo e inusualmente coqueto.—¿Le gusta?

—Impresionante como siempre, Xavier. Es imposible de que no me guste.

—Agradezco sus palabras señor Luthor. Pero tengo curiosidad, ¿Para quién es este traje? Las medidas que me dió definitivamente no son las suyas.

—Tengo un invitado, y me gustaría que estuviera presentable para esta noche. Agradecería que fueras prudente con el tema, tu sabes que no me gustan los chismes.

—No se preocupe, soy una tumba. ¿Es alguien importante, señor?

—Podría decirse que... es muy conocido.

—Ya veo. ¿Vendrá a estas actividades con usted de ahora en adelante?

—¿Por qué el interés?

—Oh, quiero decir. Si en algún momento nos conoceremos.

—Es probable, pero no esta noche.

—Entiendo.

—Espérame a la salida, recibirás tu paga al finalizar el evento.

El empresario, no se encontraba en ningún lugar desconocido.

De hecho, estaba en una de sus tantas oficinas, una de ellas se hallaba efectivamente en el mismo edificio en que le complacía hacer ciertos acontecimientos importantes.

—No tenemos tiempo para seguir charlando, ha sido un placer. Te veo luego.

—Le deseo suerte, señor.

El empresario tomó el traje con ambas manos, tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible.

El lugar era espectacularmente impecable; puesto que Lex siempre le exigía mucho a sus trabajadores, no muy amplio o muy pequeño. El espacio suficiente y necesario para tener privacidad, comodidad y relajación aseguradas.

Los únicos requisitos que Lex pedía a sus empleados, para mantener su mente en paz, en un sitio de trabajo limpio.

Y absorto de problemas.

Su preocupación en ese momento era casi invisible, tenía la certeza de que todo saldría a la perfección. De ser lo contrario, no quisiera ser testigo de lo que Luthor provocaría en un acto de desesperación y coraje.

 **< **_¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?_ **>**

Observó cuidadosamente el traje en sus manos, la tela aterciopelada sobándose en sus dedos.

Sin poder evitarlo; pensó en el dueño del vestuario.

En la sonrisa anormal, la aspereza de su piel quemada, los ojos que demostraban impotencia a quién sea. El pelo verde anómalo casi artificial, todo su ser, cada pieza que construía a ese hombre. Era irregularmente escalofriante.

Su razonamiento se vió bloqueado ante los esferas oscuras del monstruo, el inquietante estado inerme de ese hombre lo perturbó.

Observó a la bestia desmoronarse, temblando, su mirada destrozada y necesitada de humanidad.  
Tuvo un significativo poder sobre su condición, pequeños largos segundos de dominio sobre su mentalidad.

Sus ideas lo detuvieron a mitad de camino, quedando a centímetros de largarse de aquella oficina.

—Eeh... ¿Se encuentra bien señor? -El sastre miró confundido el cuerpo estático del empresario.

—S-sí, sólo... deliraba.-Contestó aturdido. Sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Los problemas lo traen distraído?

—No. No realmente.

**< ** _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_ **>**

Preguntó al pozo de su imaginación.

Todo pasaba a una velocidad incomprensible, a los ojos de cualquiera, la situación era risible. Pero ante los suyos, era tenebrosa.

Sus ojos se centraron en el suelo, en el frío y duro concreto.

El maníaco, manifestando su excesiva alegría enfermiza. Destruyendo en medio de sonrisas dolientes, con sus ojos hirviendo en llamas, como si pudieran reflejar al mismísimo infierno en ellos.

La horripilante obra, magníficamente diseñada para ser contemplada con pavor.

El artista apreciaba sus trabajos, observaba maravillado sus demenciales actos. Con sus facciones demostrando la más inquietante euforia. Su numen¹ provenía del caos.

Entre los gritos desgarradores, procedentes del averno, el demonio le dedicó un vistazo a los ojos tétricos del infame hombre.

De algún modo, le estaba agradeciendo al empresario. Nada de su arte habría sido posible sin la ayuda financiera, creía que ambos tenían el mismo deseo del fuego.

Veía las llamas brotar, y cómo su egoísmo avivaba el fuego. Lo sorprendía, lo contagiaba.

No son más que unos putos enfermos, unos lunáticos asesinos, psicópatas. La mayor escoria que este mundo pudo engendrar, sí, ese par de dementes.

Ahora unían fuerzas, cada uno tenía sus propias razones. Nunca concordaban, mientras uno deseaba poder, fama y reconocimiento. El otro destruía por el mero placer de hacerlo.

Pero no podrían hacerlo sin la ayuda mutua.

Luthor envidiaba la inteligencia, la astucia. Aquella mente cargaba tanto conocimiento, muchos ineptos le llamarían idiota e incapaz de pensar con racionalidad. Pero la verdad era que su ineptitud era nula, las palabras de los verdaderos ignorantes eran simples difamaciones.

Joker respetaba al empresario, lo creyó capaz de derrotar a Superman y lograr su sueño. Incluso cuando eran derrotados, nunca perdió la _esperanza_ en él. Pues siempre tendría oportunidades, su familia se pudría en dinero, él era un exitoso empresario con poder sobre la prensa, su intelecto ambicioso siempre le permitiría crear ideas que lo llevaran a la fama, o al menos, la polémica. (Que de eso vivían la mayoría de figuras públicas).

 ** _‹_** _¿Por qué tan serio, Lexie?_ **›**

Cuestionó.

Puesto que para él no existía razón para no disfrutar del sufrimiento ajeno. Ambos habían contribuido a la catástrofe que se apreciaba por toda la ciudad. No había argumento válido de arrepentimiento.

Al no escuchar respuesta, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca que reflejaba su decepción, por primera vez deseó que Luthor sonriera.

Extendió su mano con delicadeza, para que el antipático la tomara.

—Este... señor Luthor, ¿Está seguro de que se encuentra bien?

—Puedes retirarte.

El hombre no insistió con más preguntas, el semblante pensativo y perdido de aquel empresario lúcido, junto al aura que se emanaba en el lugar durante cada segundo de silencio.

Era sencillamente incómodo.

 ** _‹_** _Cruzaste la línea esta vez._ **›**

 ** _‹_** _¿Y qué? ¿Acaso no fue divertido?, admite que lo disfrutaste, aunque sea un poquito._ **›**

Se decidió por tomar la mano de aquel hombre exasperante.

Se arrepentiría, pero su mente era fría, al igual que el pisoteado e impenetrable suelo.

 ** _‹_** _¿Sabes? Si tú y yo fuéramos una sola persona, seríamos invencibles_ _. Nuestro poder sería imparable y tendríamos al mundo en nuestras manos. ¿No te parece hermoso?_ **›**

 ** _‹_** _Sería interesante, sin duda._ **›**

**Pero no desearía estar dentro de tu cabeza.**

Estaban uno al lado del otro. Palabras que rondaron por su cabeza en ese momento, desearon ser algo más que una ilusión. Sin embargo; sólo entablaron una conversación imaginaria, donde las voces eran inaudibles y la comunicación hipotética.

Energía y cansancio.  
Furia y paz.  
Miedo y felicidad.

Reflejaban sus pupilas apagadas.

Los espíritus devastados, en completa tranquilidad.

_Oh señor, llévate nuestras almas putrefactas._

_Oh señor, aquella irreal esperanza de vida._

_Sus palabras no son más que obras abstractas._

_Confusas e inteligibles, no somos más que dos víctimas aborrecidas._

En aquel escaso momento de cordura compartida por ambos, intercambiaron una sonrisa. Sintieron sus labios torcerse, y sus dientes se mostraron entre los labios carnosos y resecos.

Momento exacto, en el cual, la compostura no era más que una palabra olvidada. Inutilizada, totalmente inexistente en aquel instante.

Sus pies posados en las cenizas, escombros y todos los restos de lo que antes solía ser un inmenso hospital.

 ** _‹_** _Yo creo que tú y yo, estamos destinados a ser los mejores amigos. ¡JAJAJA!_ _**›**_

Un estruendo lo arrojó a la realidad.

Soltando sorpresivamente el traje bien aseado.

Vidrios volaron por la oficina, sus brazos cubrieron su rostro por instinto.

Esperó algún ataque sorpresa, disparos, lo que sea. Pero simplemente escuchó unos pasos acercándose a su dirección.

—Sólo soy yo Luthor.

La voz fue reconocida por sus oídos. Bajó sus brazos, y lo miró enfurecido con un notable aburrimiento en su rostro. Al tan sólo darse cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Quién mierda crees que eres para irrumpir de esa manera en propiedad privada?

—Soy el hombre que ha salvado tu pellejo en más de una ocasión.

—Eso no te da el derecho a--

—Será una visita rápida. A mi tampoco me agrada tu presencia, Lex.-Interrumpió.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos Superman. Ni siquiera el mínimo interés en saber qué me reprocharás, ¿Será de algún soborno? o ¿Vienes a echarme en cara mis deberes paternales?

—Esto no es ningún juego Luthor y no he venido a hablar de Conner, lo único que tendrás que hacer, es ser honesto conmigo y responder mis preguntas con total sinceridad.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Y qué se supone que debería responderte yo a ti?

—Seré franco Lex.

—Adelante.—Lo retó.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadera relación el Joker?

—¿Es enserio? ¿Qué se supone que debería haber entre él y yo? Fuimos aliados en días anteriores, pero ni siquiera somos cercanos. Nuestro vínculo es simplemente de interés, eso es todo.

—¿Puedes demostrarlo?

—Sí, pero no tengo porqué hacerlo, yo no te debo nada. Si eso es todo te pido que te retires.

—¡NO, ahora es momento de que dejes de escapar y evitar las consecuencias! Se acabó el juego Alexander.

Y desgraciadamente para Clark, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Datos:
> 
> 1\. Primera mención de Conner, para que sepan que saldrá en la historia más adelante.
> 
> 2\. Escribí esto mientras comía fideos.
> 
> 3\. Estuve jugando un poco con la línea temporal, así que tengan cuidado al leer.
> 
> 4\. Hubiera olvidado completamente actualizar de no ser por @xParadoja :3
> 
> Y por último, ¿Les gusta el LexJokes? (Joker x Lex Luthor) ¿Qué opinan del shipp?


	8. Delirio: Sobriedad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delirio:
> 
> 1\. Estado de alteración mental, generalmente provocado por una enfermedad o un trastorno, en el que se produce una gran excitación e intranquilidad, desorden de las ideas y alucinaciones.
> 
> 2\. Dicho o hecho disparatado, insensato o carente de sentido común.
> 
> Sobriedad:
> 
> Es la cualidad de sobrio. Este adjetivo refiere a una persona que no está bajo los efectos del alcohol o a aquel o aquello que no tiene adornos superfluos y que, por lo tanto, resulta moderado y templado.

—¡Estoy harto de tener que soportar tus rabietas y actos egoístas, yo-- no soporto que siempre salgas ileso de lo que tú provocas!

—¿¡Tú!? ¡¿Tú estás harto de esto?! ¡Yo siempre termino en la cárcel por tu culpa!

—¡Bien!, ¡Llámalo así si es lo que quieres!... — El Kryptoniano suspiró, trató de quitarse un peso de encima, y terminó por cargar con otro más pesado.— ¿No te cansas Luthor? ¿En serio esto es lo que quieres?... ¿Estás tan obsesionado conmigo? ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres un estorbo, mi vida era más sencilla antes de ti.— Lex se acercó al otro hombre, sin miedo o temor, puso dos dedos en el pecho ajeno señalándolo.— Mi empresa iba de maravilla, mi reputación envidiable, en unos años postularía a la presidencia, pero tú, tú lo arruinaste todo. Y no estoy obsesionado contigo, no te creas tan importante.

—¿Así que no estás obsesionado conmigo?, ¿Entonces para qué te tomaste la molestia de crear un clon mío, de robar mi ADN?

—Tu estúpida cara de niño bonito me quitó el puesto, todos te preferían a ti. Eras su salvador, pero nadie se daba cuenta de que no eres más que problemas, tu planeta fue destruido por seres superiores a ti ¿Crees que puedes detenerlos a todos?, eres un méndigo idiota.

—Ya es suficiente de que me culpes por todo lo que te sucede. A mi no importa lo que decidas hacer de tu vida, pero esta vez te haz equivocado, porque no toleraré que lastimes a los humanos para tus propósitos.

—¿Así? ¿Y qué vas a hacer, héroe?, ¿Lastimarme, golpearme hasta quedar inconsciente o paralítico? No puedes hacerlo, ¿Verdad? Tu ley no te lo permite.— Con atrevimiento se dignó a sonreír victorioso, disfrutando del juego mental que le proponía al alienígena.— Soy intocable, no puedes hacerme daño.

—Tal vez yo no pueda, pero estoy seguro de que en la cárcel te tratarán muy bien. Espero que hayas hecho nuevos amigos en el poco tiempo que estuviste.— El superhombre prefirió mantener su calma, optando por usar la razón antes que la fuerza. Y alejó las manos de Lex de su cuerpo.

—No puedes hacerlo. Por mucho que no quieras verlo, ellos te ven como una amenaza, al igual que yo. No puedes encerrarme.

—Tengo mis métodos al igual que tú. No soy de los que actúan por impulso, pero te puedo garantizar que tus horas de libertad están contadas. Y que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estarás vestido con tu uniforme oficial.

—Atrévete, y me las pagarás.

—Yo no te debo nada, Luthor. Entiende que yo no gano ni pierdo contigo.

• ⛓🤡⛓ •

Los enmascarados, elegantes y de buen porte. Bailaban al compás de una sinfonía ilustre, luciendo sus delicados y cuidadosos movimientos en la pista. Restregando sus cuerpos con una dudable inocencia, indispuestos a terminar aquel bello y gallardo baile.

Las sonrisas coquetas eran compartidas por la pareja, el frágil pero excelente cuerpo de la joven era sujetado por las manos tiesas. Sus palmas recorrían cada rincón, cada extremidad del mayor. Cada mirada era una invitación, cada latido narraba la emotividad del momento.

El hombre era observado por las galanas mujeres. Y ciertas miradas indebidas de algunos caballeros.

Todos caían ante el encantador príncipe payaso. Todos se fascinaron con su colorido cabello, y todos desearon estar entre los brazos de tan habilidoso bailarín.

Pero, aún cuando la sonata era lo único que se escuchaba, resonando en los oídos de los invitados. Sin dañarlos pero volviendo imposible hablar claramente.

Él, anormalmente podía oír cómo se intercambiaban susurros y secretos, desconocidos para los tímpanos del mayor. Sin coherencia o patrón, absurdos, _mentiras descaradas_. Aquellos anónimos sonidos, encubiertos en sonrisas irreales. Distrajeron su mente, desordenaron su equilibrio. Ahuyentaron sus pensamientos y trastornaron su realidad.

¿Por qué?

Porque los sonidos tenían firmeza y solidez a pesar de ser alborotados, eran fuertes y estruendosos, tormentosos y horrendos, dañaban su fortaleza. Empezaron como silbidos, continuaron como desorden, avanzaron como gritos.

Terminan con su cabeza. Sin poder enfocarse en su entorno.

—¿Oye es _tás bien?_ — Los murmullos parecían reales, se sentían idénticos, originales, un odioso episodio de su trastorno mental más jodido, su cerebro traicionándose en sí para destruir su sanidad. No le prestó ni cinco segundos de atención a la mujer con la que danzaba. La calló una voz entre tantas, masculina, _familiar_.

Cuando escuchó una voz chillona pero demandante, gruesa y a su vez suave.

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"¿Te estás divirtiendo?"_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

Su paz fue interrumpida por la pregunta, su rostro se paralizó ante el sonido, y sus sentidos vibraron ante el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Se sintió _humano_ , al reconocer el miedo abordar su cuerpo. Esa voz como un golpe, como una navaja, abrió y destrozó su mente.

No pudo pensarlo, sólo le quedaba reaccionar incluso si aquello era lo peor que podía hacer. Corrió entre las miradas acusadores y confusas, entre las burlas innecesarias e insultos inmerecidos.

Se movía nervioso, desesperado, pero no tenía a dónde ir, no podía escapar de las palabras delatoras. Ningún sitio era su refugio, ninguna pastilla era su calmante. Su cabeza estaba agitada y adolorida, no pensaba, estaba nublado, estaba oscuro. Los sonidos no paraban.

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"Te ves amilanado. Eso es nuevo."_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

Al ir corriendo cegadoramente, lo único que pudo frenarlo fue un miserable golpe, literalmente. Se estrelló contra una enorme puerta de madera quebracho, sólida y cortante. Quedó rendido en el suelo, mareado, con la sien palpitando del dolor agudo. Y un sórdido pitido atravesándolo.

Agotado de las múltiples y variables sensaciones. Intentó levantarse como sus manos le permitían, cayéndose en más de un designio.

Se obligó a atravesar la puerta infernal, arrastrando sus pasos se dirigió al fregadero más próximo, roció el líquido que no visualizaba. Sus mejillas, nariz, orejas, cabello, ojos, labios y nuca. Mojó toda su cabeza para detener la calentura asfixiante y terminar con la maldita imaginación que robaba su cordura y transformaba su dolor en pesadillas verídicas, alzó su vista al espejo sin cerrar el grifo, como última alternativa para recobrar el control sobre su estabilidad.

Se inmovilizó al verlo, _Batman_ aparecía en su reflejo. Algo estaba mal y lo presentía, pero no lograba descubrir qué era. Ni una palabra, sólo una una mirada que ve dentro de su alma, dentro de sus ojos. La seriedad reflejaba su dolor, su total aversión al payaso. No logró reaccionar rápidamente, al sentir como fácilmente era sujetado de la cabeza por el murciélago de metal y hierro.

Y con su fuerza inhumana, el héroe estrelló el ojo verdoso contra el grifo, _asesinándolo al instante al dañar su cráneo feroz y despiadadamente, tiñendo el agua que se esparcía en chorros dentro de sus nervios y salpicaba la cerámica_ _con sus fluidos, la sangre corría despavorida_.

De nuevo, abrió sus ojos.

Los sonidos cesaron y se volvieron imperceptibles, el hombre desapareció, _su cuerpo estaba intacto._

Una sola herida era visible en su nariz, una fuerte y despiadada cortada. Producida tras chocar duramente contra la puerta.

Sus manos tocaban su rostro, alzó la mirada ojerosa al cristal. Nada más que su figura se mostraba.

 _"Sólo era una puta broma."_ _Una mala jugada de su cerebro._ Queriendo arruinar su día. Nuevamente.

Su antifaz, destrozada en el suelo por el golpe.

_"No puedo salir así o habrá un escándalo, ¿Y ahora qué?"_

Terminó por sobar cuidadosamente el dorso de su nariz. Limpiando la sangre que brotaba delicadamente, dando ciertas punzadas en su piel roñosa, olas dolientes que enfermamente satisfacían al maníaco.

Su única salida sería ir directamente con Luthor. No se estaba divirtiendo, estaba más que aburrido, ya se daba por vencido en su búsqueda. Bruce parecía ser alguien interesante con quién jugar, pero tendría otras oportunidades, de todas formas ese hombre no era de gran importancia.  
Y no deseaba volver a tener una experiencia como esta. _Injusta._

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"¿Te sientes mejor? No quise asustarte así."_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

 **La voz.** La impávida y endiablada voz de un difunto, de un cadáver putrefacto de mente corrupta y olor pútrido, resonó como un eco en las paredes de su cerebro.

—¡YA CÁLLATE!

Gritó al ambiente, sin importarle ser escuchado. Implorando por acabar con el ruido interior.

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"Te quejas como si fuera la primera vez que nos vemos. Pensé que debía venir."_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

—¿¡Pensaste!? ¡¿ESO FUÉ LO QUE PENSASTE?!

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"No tienes porqué gritar, alguien puede escucharte."_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

—¡No me interesa!, ¡Me importa una mierda sólo lárgate!

Jack sostuvo sus orejas, presionándolas con la intención de dañarlas hasta dejar de escuchar. Sus intenciones de detener el ruido eran razonables para alguien que no lo era en lo más mínimo. Al menos eso es lo que todos creemos saber.

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"Si quieres que me vaya, me iré. Estás muy molesto el día de hoy. Sólo quería avisarte que hay personas que te están buscando"_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

—¿BUSCANDO?, ¿Quién me está buscando? — No quitó las manos de su lugar, la voz seguía sonando fragorosa y despampanante, no era como las otras veces, esto fue mucho peor. No paró de gritar al sentirse atrapado por su _presencia_.

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"Ya lo verás, sería una pena arruinar la sorpresa. Pero te aseguro, que estarás tan aturdido al verlo, ni siquiera los reconocerás y ellos tampoco a ti."_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

—¡JODER YA, CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA!

┏━ •◦இ•◦ ━┓

_"Que humor de mierda tienes hoy."_

┗━ •◦இ•◦ ━┛

Estuvo así por un tiempo, esperando una señal, que le avisara que se había largado. Como no escuchaba nada, destapó sus orejas con cuidado.

'''''''''''''

Respiró fuertemente al sentirse solo en el baño. Su rostro mojado mezclado con sucias gotas de sudor decoraban su cansancio. Su noche estuvo agitada, más de lo que podía soportar su derrengado cuerpo, y sólo había pasado una hora desde que llegó. Se dejó caer exhausto al suelo de concreto, y golpeó su espalda en la pared firme y derecha.

El aire era frío y húmedo, prontamente lo sintió recorrer sus brazos, hasta llegar a su cabello. Moderando su estrés, suavizando su preocupación, matando el dolor.

Cerró sus ojos desfallecidos. Y se quedó, esperando, recuperando fuerzas. Pensando, todo su vida ha visto cosas fuera de la realidad, ¿Pero qué significaban?, siempre ha vivido con esos pensamientos ridículos y paranoicos.

¿Pero eran ellos en verdad sólo ficción o tenían un significado, un propósito de existir en su alucinante cabeza?. Era posible que no existiera una razón a su enfermedad más que la crueldad de quién se la impuso.

—Vaya mierda...

—Ah, disculpa... ¿Estás hablando con alguien?

Otra voz, masculina nuevamente, pero esta vez estaba seguro de quien sea que fuera, era real. Y aunque debería estar feliz de escuchar una voz _verdadera_ y no una invención de su intelecto. Escuchar absolutamente cualquier sonido molesto en este instante, le hervía la sangre. Y de manera lenguaraz, no se atrevió a responder o excusarse, ni siquiera le miró directamente.

—Mm, ¿Disculpa? — Insistió.

—¿Sabes qué? Me encantaría que salieras por esa puerta que tienes ahí en frente, justo en este momento, y que me dejes solo.

—¿Mmh--, quién eres? — El hombre, quien había salido de uno de los cubículos. Apresuró sus pasos para acercarse a él. Asombrado por la falta de educación sin ningún propósito. (Pero tan sólo tienes que fijarte en quién era aquel sujeto).

El peliverde suspiró intentando recuperar una paciencia que no poseía. Levantó sus párpados, y sus ojos lo vieron. Sus pupilas incrementaron su tamaño intensamente al verlo, pero no era debido a la obscuridad del sitio. Puesto que con quién compartía el contacto visual, no era nadie más y nadie menos que...

—¿Bruce Wayne?— El hombre era perfecto, delirante, la conexión era persistente, _interesante._

Las expresiones eran contrarias, rivales. La mirada los delataba, _eran ellos._ Y nadie podría dudar, que aquellos hombres de diferentes intenciones, con distintas personalidades, se miraban con el mismo sentimiento y la misma sensación, con el mismo rencor y la misma pasión. Que dos predestinados enemigos.

—Sí, quién eres tú.— El empresario por su parte, mantenía su seriedad y apatía.— Jamás te había visto antes, ¿Eres siquiera un invitado o te haz colado en el edificio?

—Oh, tienes razón, pero dónde están mis modales.— El peliverde amplió sus labios, enseñó sus dientes en una _detestable_ sonrisa.— Permítame presentarle a este agente del caos, ¡El payaso más divertido que esta ciudad haya tenido! Y un As para los juegos de azar.

—¿Un payaso?, ¿Qué podría hacer un payaso en un lugar así?

—¡JAJA! Bueno, ¿Es que acaso no ha visto este lugar con detenimiento? ¡Porque está lleno de comediantes básicos y sin sentido del humor! Lo cual me parece nefasto.

—¿Quién eres tú para hablar así de las personas? Ni siquiera los conoces.

—Y no necesito conocerlos, sería una pérdida de mi valioso tiempo. Aunque es cierto, que conozco algunos pequeños secretitos de estas personas que se hacen llamar _"de clase y elegancia"._

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ooh, si yo te contara lo que sé, perderías la cabeza.

—Este mundo está tan explotado de lunáticos que no muchas cosas me sorprenden.

—JA, tú no tienes idea.

— ... — _"¿Qué planeas esta vez, qué quieres?"_ Las preguntas más recientes que siempre se formulaban al verlo. La desfachatez tan singular del payaso es una de sus cualidades que tanto repudiaba, la simpleza y suficiencia que tiene para burlarse tan descaradamente de las personas, de menospreciar a quién sea por el sólo hecho de creerse superior a todos. La impertinencia de tal idiota sin moral, sin consciencia y humanidad. Un chiste, patético, ofensivo, demente y absurdo. Nada podría alimentar más su ira y bestialidad, que el hombre más repugnante en este tierra. Tanto era su odio, que las palabras le faltaban para describir su aborrecimiento enfermizo. Verlo ahí, justo en ese momento, parado frente a él con la _sonrisa_ en alto y su destacable vileza, sin vergüenza ni arrepentimientos, orgulloso de todos sus actos. Queriendo demostrar su maldad y gozo ante los demás con sus acciones, repitiéndolas una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, solamente porque _puede hacerlo_. Un engendro totalmente despreciable.

—¡Knock, knock! ¿Hay alguien en casa?, ¿Qué hay de interesante en esa pequeña cabecita tuya?

—¿Uh?

—Oye, por mucho que me guste ver tu cara de muñeco, es algo aburrido verte sin reaccionar. Me _enferma_ cuando las personas me ignoran, ¿Es por las cicatrices?

_**< ** _ _Tranquilo Bruce, mantén la calma y sólo síguele el juego._ _**>** _

—U-uhmm quizás, tal vez...  
—¿Quieres saber cómo me las hice?  
—No realmente, no es de mi incumbencia.  
—Oh por favor, no es un gran secreto y tu pareces un buen tipo.  
—Prefiero que no, en serio.

—Bien, bien. No tienes porqué ofenderte.

—Pero, cómo lograste entrar aquí, sinceramente.  
—¿Yo? Pues en realidad fui invitado, al igual que usted, por Lex Luthor.  
—Está bien pero... ¿Qué podría hacer un hombre como tú _aquí_?  
—¿Qué insinúa, señor Wayne?  
—Nada en especial, es sólo que... normalmente, sólo vienen empresarios y no _terceros_. Sobre todo cuando se trata de Luthor, él se toma muy en serio sus negocios.  
—¿Quién sabe? Quizás le guste más tenerme a mí de compañía.

• ⛓🤡⛓ •

—¿QUIÉN TE CREES IMBÉCIL? ¡PARA VENIR A AMENAZARME, Y EN MI PROPIA OFICINA!

Como si los actos estuvieran planeados, y las consecuencias escritas. Ambos hombres llenaban la distancia que los separaba con insultos y groserías, con amenazas y advertencias. Faltando el respeto a lo que alguna vez, fue su amistad.— ¡POR FAVOR ALEXANDER!, ¿Crees que es muy grato para mí, tener exactamente la misma discusión contigo cada vez que nos vemos? ¡Yo no te estoy pidiendo ningún favor!, y no me importa los berrinches que hagas, no te dejaré salir de aquí, si sales de esta habitación ¡Irás directamente a la cárcel!

La tensión, la furia y la impotencia.

Aquel relámpago de odio que gobernaba sus huesos, calentaba sus arterias, y hacía a su corazón acelerarse de tal manera que bombeaba su sangre con mayor rapidez, preparando sus músculos, en caso de atacar.

—¡Pues sabes qué, saldré de aquí aunque intentes impedirlo!

—No seas idiota, sabes que puedo dejarte encerrado el tiempo que quiera. Y sin gran esfuerzo.

La única razón por la cual estaban alejados, era para no provocar un mayor escándalo. No es como si verdaderamente le importara dañar la imagen empresarial de Luthor, pero debía admitir que no podía llegar a cualquier lugar, imponer orden y destruir lo que se le diera en gana simplemente porque _es Superman,_ y ser perdonado por este simple hecho. Además de que no quería llegar a extremos más violentos (porque le sería sencillo simplemente noquearlo y llevárselo en contra de su voluntad), como héroe y sobre todo como huésped en el planeta tierra, conoce muy bien sus límites, y sabe que debe medir sus capacidades.

—Escucha Lex... Yo, no tengo ningún interés en hacerte la vida imposible y mucho menos en ir detrás tuyo.

—Pues no lo parece.

—Ambos sabemos, que esta situación es incómoda para nosotros, desagradable, innecesaria. ¡Pero tú no ayudas en nada!. En verdad no quiero arruinar más nuestra enemistad, pero me veré en la obligación de llevarte a rastras por el suelo si no colaboras conmigo.

—¿COLABORAR PARA QUE ME ENCIERRES?, ¿Es que acaso estás demente, has perdido la cabeza? ¡¿Es que acaso las dos neuronas que tienes en el cerebro no hacen sinapsis?! Dime, ¿Tan poco se puede esperar de ti?

—¿¡Entonces qué, eh?! Pensaba hacer esto de buena manera, pero ya veo que contigo es imposible siquiera sostener un diálogo. Sólo me das problemas...

—La única razón por la cual haz venido aquí ha sido para traer problemas. Podríamos habernos evitado este momento si no hubieras llegado.— Las palabras caían de sus bocas, impulsivas, tontas. La necesidad del Kryptoniano, incluso una posible desesperación, un capricho que esperaba ser cumplido, de ayudar al que años atrás llamaba _compañero_ con tanto aprecio. Pero que hoy en día no es más que otro imbécil del montón.

Lex Luthor muy pocas veces se había retractado o avergonzado de sus palabras, pero nunca admitió sus fallas abiertamente. Y aunque las duras verdades del superhombre lo llamaban, lo atraían para caer en su jaula de arrepentimientos. El egoísmo, el narcisismo, arrastraban sus pasos hasta alejarse completamente de cualquier _distracción_ , de cualquier _relación_ que pueda hacerlo vulnerable e indefenso.

_Hasta quedarse eternamente solo._

Pocas veces necesitó palabras para demostrar sentimientos, sus acciones hablaron por él la mayoría de veces. Un hombre crudamente derecho y exacto, era incapaz de describir sus emociones a través de palabras tan descriptivas.

Un hombre que demostraba tener una visión claramente ambiciosa y codiciosa de su vida, prontamente se cae a pedazos con una reflexión sensata. Como un papel bajo la lluvia, desaparece la tinta. Como la leña en el fuego vivo, se vuelve oscuro, opaco, sin señales diáfanas de éxito. Sin estar seguro de lo que deseaba, sin estar de acuerdo con lo que quería. Anhelaba ver el cadáver de su enemigo bajo sus pies, escuchar su último aliento hasta desvanecerse, observar sus ojos caer y perder cualquier rastro de vida.

 _ **< **__Las personas no cambian_. **_>_**

_Las personas evolucionan, por diversas motivaciones, razones, sentidos, criterios, sentimientos. Todo el mundo avanza a su manera, a su ritmo y a su tiempo. Porque entre buenos y malos todos buscamos ser felices, estar satisfechos, con nosotros y nuestro alrededor._

_¿Cuál es la motivación del villano? Se preguntan muchos, pero yo me pregunto ¿Cuál es la razón del villano?_

_¿Para qué existe la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo? ¿Quién puede negarme que las acciones que llamamos delitos, no son más que un instinto del ser humano, que nuestras acciones sólo se basan por deseos inapropiados y quizá demasiado complejas para algunas mentes? No somos perfectos y nunca lo seremos, ¿Qué es un acto de humanidad, si entre 7700 millones, existe una minoría que nos cambia de alguna forma? Que nos separa. Todo lo que hacemos y decimos, se rige por nuestro estado de ánimo. ¿Verdad?_

**_< _ ** _¿En qué estoy pensando?_ **_> _ ** _Me pregunto nuevamente._ **_< _ ** _Soy humano, pero ¿Qué define a la humanidad?._ **_>_ **

—¿Qué es lo que buscas realmente? — La pregunta del calvo flotó en el ambiente sin ser dirigida originalmente para el héroe. Había silencio pero no tranquilidad, no sabía verdaderamente qué efecto podría causar en el pelinegro con su cuestionamiento, pero ahí estaba, esperando un rechazo, un insulto, un consejo. Una reacción.

—¿Qué podría estar buscando? — La situación fluía de diferente manera para el justiciero. Buscaba entender los latidos del corazón humano, intentó adentrarse en la mente del genio, y sólo consiguió perder los estribos.

—Olvídalo.— Se miraron directamente a los ojos, como si nunca se hubieran visto anteriormente. Los dos pares de perlas azules, retrataban muy bien el reflejo del otro, aquellos ojos del empresario que amaban tanto la atención. Por primera vez, se fijaron en el brillo singular de la mirada del pelinegro, aquel destello que sólo había visto en los ojos magníficos de un joven hombre hace tanto tiempo atrás.—No te irás de aquí, ¿No es cierto?

—Ya me escuchaste claramente.

—Sí. Sí, y no quiero volver a oírte decirlo.

—¿Entonces?, ¿Haremos esto por las buenas o por las malas?

—Necesitaré unas últimas horas de libertad. Te odiaría mucho más si no me dejas terminar con esto. ¡Sólo... déjame concretar algunos tratos, cerrar unos negocios, y luego contactar a un buen bufete de abogados que pueda sacarme de este problema.

—¿No lo entiendes? No mereces estar libre.

—¡Joder!, ¡Es lo único que te estoy pidiendo! Pero no pienses que te voy a rogar por esto.

Clark lo pensó, lo consideró, y llegó a una conclusión: _**< **_**_"_** _Este hombre no merece todo lo que he hecho por él. Soy un idiota. Por otro lado, haría las cosas más sencillas, no tengo que usar la fuerza y él vendrá conmigo voluntariamente. Tengo que intentarlo. Sólo serán un par de horas, yo lo estaré vigilando todo el tiempo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_ ** _"_** _**> **_—Es un trato. Pero no dejaré este lugar durante todo el tiempo que tú estés dentro. Y no dejaré--

—Sí, sí, claro. Yo sé cómo es esto, y que no se te ocurra interrumpir.— La simplicidad casi patética de su amenaza, fue dirigida por su dedo índice.—O ya verás.— Terminó por decir, sin más que agregar, se largó de la oficina destrozada sin mirar atrás.

Sin embargo, Clark no pudo despegar su vista de la figura masculina al irse.

• ⛓🤡⛓ •

—¡Ash! ¿Dónde se habrá metido ese idiota?

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Pues a Lex Luthor, ¿A quién más? Él me dijo que no tardaría, que iba a estar en... espera, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?, ¡AHHG! Es tan difícil recordarlo todo, ¿Pero sabes qué? Todo esto es culpa de Batman.-Reclamó.

—¿En serio? —Cruzó sus brazos, y tediosamente preguntó—¿Y de qué manera esto podría ser su culpa?

—¿Crees que alguien puede ser golpeado brutalmente en la cabeza por Batman y salir intacto? ¡Por supuesto que no, el dolor permanece durante días! Y es imposible tratar con un dolor de cabeza en Arkham, todo es ruido, ruido ¡Y más ruido!

—¿No te gusta el ruido?

—Detesto cuando el ruido se vuelve insoportable, pero también odio el silencio absoluto. Sólo me gusta el caos cuando _yo_ lo provoco.

 ** _<_** _Maldito._ _**>**_

—Como sea, solo quiero largarme de aquí. ¿Lo haz visto por algún lado?

—¿A quién?

—A Lex Luthor, ¿Tienes problemas auditivos o algo?

—No. Nadie ha sabido nada de él durante toda la noche.

—Maldita sea. Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen: si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, debes hacerlas tu mismo.

—¿Te vas?

—Pues claro, _señor Wayne_. La noche aún es joven y ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.-El hombre sacudió el polvo de su traje, arregló su corbatín, acomodó su cabello una última vez. Y se acercó a la salida.

—Espera.

—¿Sí? — El empresario detuvo al payaso con la mano en la manilla.

—¿Te volveré a ver?

—Aaw, espero que sí cariño, quizás en otra ocasión.— No hubo respuesta, no tenía nada que agregar. Pero la mirada intrigante de Bruce resultaba bastante incómoda para el más bajo.—Eem, buena charla. ¡No me extrañes!

Y eso fue suficiente para marcharse, el peliverde se iba con una sonrisa en el rostro como era de esperarse.

Y para Bruce eso fue demasiado teatro para un justiciero.

_**< **_**_Cariño._** _Desgraciado._ _**>**_

• ⛓🤡⛓ •

Estando afuera del campo visual de cualquiera. Su sonrisa cayó rápidamente junto a sus ojos, se formó una seriedad incalculable en su rostro, imposible de creer en dicho comediante. Y volvía a ser aquel lúcido y patético hombre, que tanto odiaba.

Dejó sus manos pegadas en su rostro todo el camino de vuelta al salón. Dio un pequeño vistazo, por aquí, por allá. Con el objetivo claro.

Como lo esperaba, no había nada. Ningún imbécil de traje y corbata que fuera su querido amigo. Se rehusó a suspirar gravemente, cuando estaba considerando armar un buen espectáculo con los invitados, en el momento fue agarrado y empujado. Prácticamente fue arrastrado a una habitación, sin darle tiempo para ver quién era aquel que lo había atrapado.

—¡OYE!, ¡Si no me sueltas ahora mismo voy a--!

—¿Vas a hacer qué idiota?

—¡Oh, Lexie! No sabes cuánto me preocupé por ti.

—Sí, estabas tan preocupado que decidiste buscarme por todos los alrededores de este sitio.

—Quiero que sepas que sí estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.— Estaban metidos en un armario de la limpieza, la única fuente de luz era una ampolleta que colgaba del techo, que quedaba justo entremedio de sus rostros. Siendo aquello lo único que los separaba, considerando la estrechez del cuarto más los utensilios de la limpieza.—Y bueno, ¿En dónde y con quién estabas que no tuviste algo de tiempo para mí?

—Superman está aquí.

—¿¡Superman?!

—¡Ya cállate!-- baja la voz.

—Lex tu no lo entiendes, ¡Esta es una oportunidad de oro!, al fin tendré mi colección de fotos de La Liga de la Justicia completa.

—¿Qué? Oye, ¿No estarás aquí conmigo solamente para acercarte a Superman, verdad?

—¿¡Qué?! ¡BUAGGH! — Negó naturalmente, fingiendo un vómito y una expresión de total disgusto ante la interrogante sobrada.—¿Cómo puedes pensar que tengo tan mal gusto?, ¡Además, yo sé que el hombre de acero es propiedad privada! _Todo tuyo Lexie_. No tienes porqué ponerte _celoso._ — El moreno sólo pudo mirarlo con desprecio en respuesta, pero a los pocos segundos, agarró al payaso por el nudo de su corbata y en la cara le escupió las siguientes palabras.— Ni siquiera te atrevas a pensar que estoy interesado en ese imbécil de mierda, o serán las últimas payasadas que salgan de tu boca.

—¡Ya entendí, pero que poco sentido del humor! Ahora suéltame porque arrugas mi corbata.— Intentó forcejear el agarre, tirando de su corbata, pero arrimando aún más a Luthor con él.

-¡Escúchame! Saldremos de aquí, pasarás el resto de la noche bajo mi supervisión, y no volveremos a hablar de esto nunca.

—¡Eso es tan aburrido! Prefiero irme de aquí para jamás volver.

—Tú aceptaste en venir, así que ahora te quedas aquí hasta que termine, no es como si tuvieras a dónde ir. Además tengo un problema.

—Tu no tienes un problema Lex, ¡Yo tengo problemas y muchos!

—¡Mi problema en este momento es más importante que tus decepciones amorosas!

—¡Cómo te atre--

—¡Y ANTES DE QUE DIGAS ALGO!, mi problema es que Superman quiere que me vaya de aquí directo a prisión apenas termine el evento.

—Oh, sí tienes un _gran_ problema pero, ¿Y a mí que me importa?

• ⛓🤡⛓ •

Sé que mi padre me pidió personalmente que mantuviera un ojo en este lunático, pero sigo sin entender cuál es la necesidad.

Logré llegar a Metrópolis sin llamar la atención. Espié a través del ventanal que visualizaba fácil y desprotegida mente a Luthor, y nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

Sin embargo nada parecía ser algo destacable, su comportamiento era normal dentro de lo que se podía esperar de alguien como él.  
Investigué a los alrededores y dentro de el edificio sin acercarme demasiado, no encontré nada extraño.  
Terminé por revisar el perfil de cada uno de los invitados presentes, pero sus antecedentes penales no decían mucho, por no decir nada.

No me preocupé al ver a Clark discutiendo con Luthor, estaba seguro de que él podía manejarlo adecuadamente.  
Y no estaba dentro de mis opciones que lo dejara ir, se dejó engañar por las palabras de ese sujeto ingenuamente. Cómo puede él siquiera considerar algo de lo que este lunático le diga. ¿Desde cuándo debemos tener consideraciones con nuestros enemigos? Por qué Superman y Batman parecen darle tanta importancia a estos idiotas.

Sobre todo al payaso, Bruce, ha sido demasiado compasivo con él. Le ha ofrecido una misericordia que no merece, porque su crueldad no tiene límites ni reglas, porque aún después de todas las formas en las que ha atacado a Batman. Él siempre ha actuado muy inofensivo, mucho más que con otros criminales, sé que ha considerado terminar con este juego de sangre, darle fin a la vida del payaso o la suya propia. Sé que lo ha pensado y seguramente lo ha hecho más de una vez. No lo culpo, yo pienso en ello todos los días que veo su rostro.

Lo cual, de cierto modo es _malo_ para mí. Me hace cuestionar el código, y su importancia. Me hace pensar en lo que llamamos justicia y cómo se diferencia entre la venganza. No siento que en verdad estemos haciendo un cambio, estamos marcando la historia ¿Por qué siento que las cosas no mejoran? Que simplemente estamos dando vueltas en círculos. Dentro de años nuestros apodos serán leyendas, pero las leyendas no pueden resolver problemas.

Quizá estoy cansado de sentirme inútil, de no poder aportar en nada de lo que ha sucedido alrededor del mundo.

No puedo cambiar a las personas, no puedo decirles cómo actuar porque no me escucharán. Mi voz no tiene sonido en este mundo, mi palabra no importa, es sólo otra más que roba el viento.

Mi padre ha sido un buen guía, un buen maestro del cual he aprendido varias cosas. Pero jamás he entendido sus actos, el por qué él hace lo que hace. Algunos días parece estar indeciso e inseguro de lo que él mismo ha tomado por opción, creo que nadie nunca ha logrado comprenderlo. Después de todo, pienso que siempre ha sido un hombre bastante complejo.

A veces quiero verdadera **justicia**. Una real, que sea visible y que jamás desaparezca. Quiero entregarles dignidad a estas personas que han pisado.

_A veces pienso en_ _cómo el Joker logró dañar a Jason._

_A veces_ _pienso en lo que significa y el riesgo que conlleva ser Robin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Este Joker no sufre de esquizofrenia. Aunque así lo haga ver en la historia. Es un punto que se explicará al desarrollo de los capítulos siguientes.
> 
> Cualquier duda sobre la historia, será respondida en los comentarios.
> 
> X: Me dí cuenta que todos los que shippean SuperBat (Batman x Superman) Odian al Joker por haber matado a Jason. But, yo shippeo a los tres juntos (Batman x Superman x Joker), y mis personajes favoritos son Jason y el Joker. XD estoy a otro nivel de la ridiculez.🤡
> 
> X2: Todos los que odian al Joker dicen que es un hijo de puta sin corazón. Pero yo lo amo porque es un hijo de puta sin corazón.🤡🤡


End file.
